


Little Things

by TimeIsTicking



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dates, Death, Depression, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Kissing, M/M, Recovery, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeIsTicking/pseuds/TimeIsTicking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing that Niall wants is Liam to be unhappy, but with the brake up with Danielle that is proving to be difficult. The boys work together to get him to a happier state and away from all the negative things. While in the other reality, Even is still proving that hes still holding on with Andrew, but with Tony's supervision he wants to make sure that he will move on. With the concert at Madison Square Garden things will get very interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> My first chartered series here guys, and I hope you guys enjoy!

_"Another day, another dollar,"_ Well that what Even thought of his shift at TCP. Jamie had asked him to cover a 4 hour shift totalling his shift to a 8 hour one. He kept up with demands from both ends and he'd always want to give his 100% at everything.

"Hello, will you be needing a hand finding what are you looking for?" Even asked as another customer walks in. You can basically him throughout the store as his voice towers everything.

"Well, I will look around first then I'll let you know..." The customer replied with glee.

"Okay, wonderful! If you are going to look around I suggest starting with the sales racks; marked accordingly with the red signs!"

"Sales? Awesome, ill look at that first! Thank you...."

"No problem at all. I'll be around, as well as other sales to assist you or to answer your questions."

The customer smiles and walks away towards the racks. It's busy and the floor was _'HOT'_ , code for the floor is busy and everyone has to have hands on deck. The rush in the cash is immense and a line is forming fairly steady. Stacey and Ashley did a wonderful job keeping calm and ringing them through with ease. With every customer with children, they always try to give them tattoos to keep them occupied, but for no reason at all, children always likes to play around Even. He didn't mind this at all and it was much more fun than folding clothes...

"Good job Even! Keep them distracted as the parents shop!" Jamie said in the Walkie.

"Hehe, okay Jamie! I love kids so yeah of course ill keep them occupied!" Even replied.

"Thanks, and you have 10 minutes till the end of your shift, so Jessica can you take over?"

"Sure why not?!" Jessica replies.

Sure it was busy, and sure the children did definitely kept Even out of his mind but he can't help getting flashbacks from when he was with Andrew. Not that it was a bad thing, but the break up did do some damage to Even for at least 2 weeks. Emotional damage that is!

When it came to the end of his shift he slowly went to the back-room as Jessica took over his routine with the children. The door made a beeping noise as he walked in and he can't believe that it was so busy today. He let out a sigh of relief that he's finally done, but now he's stuck in his own mind about everything. He heard some tapping noises, and sure enough Jamie was at the back inputting things in the computer....

"Hey Even, thanks a bunch keeping those kids occupied!"

"No problem at all! They are so fun! No wonder it doesn't feel like I'm working sometimes."

"Hah, your enjoying yourself too much! And oh next week I have you booked for markdown day so mark your calendar!"

"Jamie, you told me this before the start of my shift, AND I did look at the schedule before I went to the floor."

"Okay, it doesn't hurt to remind!"

"Heh, I know, it's been a long day."

"Yeah, but at least we made week and the next week already"

"WHAT?! Really! NICE!"

"I know, Jill is basically ringing me and telling me to keep it up!"

"Ha, I would guess because it is busy! I'll let you get back then"

"Sure! Where you off to tonight?"

"Nothing special, just at home and reading, maybe get a nap in..." Even trails off. He can't get over the fact that Andrew just left all the sudden like that.

Jamie knows that something in his mind because it easily reflects on his face. He grabs his jacket and scarf from the locker as Jamie talks. "Are you sure? You know you can talk to us about anything."

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm moving of from Andrew, and it should be good after."

Jamie sees that he's shielding his emotions so decides no to pry. "Hmmm, well you know how to reach me, AND don't hesitate to talk!"

"Jamie, since when I 'Hesitated'?" Replied even with a sarcastic tone.

Jamie letting out a sarcastically serious laugh "Your funny, but I'm serious. My phone is open, and I'm pretty sure the others will help."

"Okay--" Even gets cut off as his phone vibrates.

_Tony: hey, need a ride? I'm basically at the store!  
Even: you stalking me now tony?_

"Okay Jamie! Sorry about that my friend is here!"

"Okay have fun, but not too much!!" Jamie chuckles behind him.

Even walks out of the back room, and the beeping sound again. His phone vibrates again....

_Tony: I'm so not! I just wanted to be a nice person and actually give you a ride home!  
Even: Fine! And can we stop by Starbucks?"_

Even walks up to the register with Stacey and Ashley cherishing the break from the rush....

"Rush eh?"

"Yeah I know! It's crazy!" Ashley replies

"Back check?" Stacey asks

Even shows his man/purse and gets cleared to go. He says his goodbyes to his busy coworkers. His phone vibrates again...

_Tony: sure ill buy! I'm at the front by State & Main!_   
_Even: Tony, you don't have to buy I can do that._   
_Tony: it's okay, you deserve it. You had a long ass day!_   
_Even: heh, thanks!_   
_Tony: no problem at all!_

Even walks to State & Main slowly knowing that he's exhausted of today's events at work. He rounds the corner and he finds Tony sitting on the chairs outside of second cup. Tony sees him and gets up, runs and basically gives him the tightest hug that you can imagine.

Tony is quite taller than him, around 6ft, and for some unforeseen reason he looks like Harry from One Direction which amused him alot. Not that he's comparing but he couldn't help notice that every part of him has something related to the boys, kinda.

"COME HERE BUD!!" As Tony hugs Even almost cutting off his breathing.

"EEh—Tony— you— you are cutting my air supply!"

"Oops sorry..." puts down Even and he can't help look at his tired face. "So Starbucks it is then?"

"Haha, that would be great!" As they walk casually to the front doors. "So got any holiday shopping done? OR I'm I supposed to come with you again to help you pick out the 'RIGHT' things?"

"Hey don't be cruel!" Shooting Even a glare. "Just because I got her that lingerie doesn't mean that anything might happen on Christmas Night."

"Ha-ha, whatever..." Even rolling his eyes knowing that Tony is the worst at Christmas shopping.

They walk outside. It was absolutely freezing compared to the sauna environment in KP. I seemed like everyone is here to shop for the Black Friday sales, but hey it meant more hours for him. They got to Tony's truck, and stupidly parked in the handicapped spot just because he didn't want to walk. Even didn't even notice as much but he did shoot Tony the "Why-The-Fuck-Did-You-Park-Here-Are-You-Stupid" glare with so much as a shrug from Tony.

***

The drive to Starbucks contained mostly silence, but it did became interesting as Tony kept yelling at people around just to get out of his parking space. Even was tired and still thinking about Andrew. Tony tries to converse but Even is off and on...

_FLASHBACK: Andrew picked him up after work. It was freezing out, and it was the dead of winter. Even had bad shoes on for work so Andrew picked up some Starbucks before hand; Grande Americano with 4 expresso shots. They head back to his place to get some hang time. Andrew being the romantic, tries to carry Even inside but he resist and runs inside the already open garage. Andrew set a fire in the fireplace and made Even comfortable near it. Even was still shivering so Andrew got a thick blanket and cuddled beside him. Even nuzzled his face into Andrew's neck and he can feel his blood pumping. This was perfect. A perfect way to spend the cold winter. Andrew adjusts his chin and kisses Even in the forehead. He was holding him so close and perfectly that Even falls asleep....._

"HEY! Snap out of it! Tony shouts and snaps his fingers.

Even snaps back into reality. "Oh, sorry!"

"You need to get over him. It's not healthy for you to keep thinking about the past. I know that your supposed to look back to learn from it but that about it" Tony shooting Even a worried look.

Even could tell Tony is getting uncomfortable talking about Andrew this way so he tries to lighten up the mood and changes the subject. "Why the hell do think I was thinking about him? I mean did you see the guy work at the the 'T-Booth Mobile' shop?! He walked in the store— well more like flirted with me for a while." Even says with giggles.

Tony let's a little chuckle pass knowing that Even is trying to change subjects, but he plays along. "Is it the short guy? The one with the kinda "Dirty-Blonde-And-Spiked-Up" hair?"

"That's the one! I mean he's short an all but hey he's still cute in my books!"

They ended the conversation pretty much there knowing every time that Tony talks about Andrew, all the feelings come back to him. It all takes them 5 minutes to get to Starbucks and they stepped out of Tony's truck and ran inside. The cold breath of air makes both of them shiver to the spine as they got out of the truck, but Starbucks is warm and feels so good as they entered. They both got a Grande Americano with 3 shots of Expresso. They paid the beverage quick and ran back to the truck, trying not to slip.

"Wooh! It's fucking COLD!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah! Blast the fucking HEATER!"

"Okay princess! It is! Give it some time!"

There was an awkward pause and Even opens the radio to relieve it. Coincidentally, they were playing Little Things by One Direction, and this made Even pause for a second. Tony gets worried even more as he's beginning to see twinkling in Even's eyes. he wants to do something, but he can't do nothing about it. He wanted to do something because he knows that he's not much of a sappy type person but till tries to be there for Even.

"Turn that shit off! Ill show you real music!" Tony taking out his iPhone and tries to plug it in but Even swats his hand away from the headphone jack.

"Bitch don't you dare! My husband is singing!" Even says sarcastically as Liam's part comes on....

_"I know you'd never loved the crinkles by your eyes,_   
_When you smile you'd never loved you stomach or your thighs,_   
_The dimples in your back, at the bottom of your spine, but ill love them endlessly"_

"Really? Really? C'mon!" A Tony tries to pick the headphone jack again.

"Ehhh—! Put that shit down!" Even shooting Tony a death glare and pointing at the headphone jack. Tony complies and starts driving the truck. He knows not to compete with him because Even can easily win an argument anytime, plus he didn't want to rile up even enough because he had things going through is mind. He pulls out of Starbucks and starts to drive Even home, taking his time and the long way there keeping Even under watchful eyes.

The rest of the ride it was complete silence between them. Even just looks out of his window making little clouds where he breathes. Tony concentrates on the road ahead but he knows that in Even's head is 'Andrew' right now. This concerns him, knowing that they do have a history and pretty much they DID have a planned future. Now it's gone and he can see it in Even's face and pretty much looked like he was left lifeless. He wanted to comfort Even as much as possible but he doesn't know how. The awkward tension in the truck was high enough as they drive but he eventually gets him home without any accidents. His heart pretty much his drops because he couldn't have done more to help him or even comfort him.

Even gets out of the truck, but gets stopped by Tony's hand on his wrist. "Hey, are you sure your okay? I mean I can stay for a while and maybe we can hang out for a while?" Even returns with a weak smile as if he was about to cry but doesn't.

"Well my parents aren't going to be here yet, so sure! Why not?" Even replies trying to mask his emotions as much as he can.

He gets out of Tony's truck and walks near the door fishing for his keys in his bag. Tony is parked on the street making sure he can quickly go if anything happens. Even's parents were always uneasy for him to take boys home, but it didn't stop Andrew and from breaking those walls down when he was with him, but I'm pretty sure they knew about the VERY public breakup and they would protect Even as much as possible again.

"Shit! Where is it?!" Even saying with a frustrated groan.

"Need some help?"

Even is getting really antsy because its cold out. "Sure here!" As he hands a part of his bag for Tony to look at. They fish around for five minutes and eventually finds the keys at the bottom of the bag.

***

The house was literally dark when they entered. Even is slapping the wall near the door hoping that he would find the switch for the lights which he eventually did. I took a while to take off his combat shoes and walks towards the kitchen with Tony following him.

"Dammit, my feet at killing me!" Even complains as he tries to limp around.

"Oh c'mon princess! Like you can't walk!" Tony sees through his fake limping.

"I'm serious!" As Even sits down in the chairs in the kitchen. "I'd never worked so much in my life!"

"Hmmph! C'mon lets go to watch a movie."

"Dema—" Even gets cut of as his phone rings.

He doesn't recognize the number. He thought it might be a telemarketer so he answered just to amuse himself after a long day. "Hey.... Can we talk?"

Even knows the voice anywhere his body tenses up and stuttering as he replies, it was Andrew. "Uh—uhm, Andrew?"

Tony took a good look at Even when he said Andrew's name. Even's face went pale and he grabbed the phone from him and hung up knowing that he might get pulled in towards him and get hurt once again.

"Hey! Do you mind!" Shouts at Tony for taking his phone.

"No Even don't! I'm keeping this for the rest of the night making sure he doesn't call you!" Tony replies with some anger

"Don't try that shit with me! I got that handled!" Pushing back Tony trying to grab his phone.

"Like when you almost had a 'Glimmer-Of-Hope-In-Your-Eyes' when he called you? You've been wanting him to take you back but MOVE ON!" He wanted to shake Even as he grasps his shoulders knowing that he can't because he's too fragile and it feels like he would break anytime.

"I—uhm...." Even takes a back for a minute knowing he doesn't have an answer. Tony was right it was time to move on but still he can't keep his mind off Andrew....

_FLASHBACK: Andrew and Even are playing around outside on the snow. It was a fresh blanket and Even has stayed over for the night at Andrew's just because he wanted to be with him. It wasn't that cold, but it was enough to have the boys both in their jackets, running around in the front yard being goofs! Even was trying to run away from Andrew because he was trying to put snow in his jacket, but Andrew eventually tackles him in the soft snow bed piled up beside the driveway. Andrew pinned him down and leaned down for a kiss. Knowing Andrew was distracted, Even took this as an opportunity to flip them, so now Even pinned down Andrew in the snow breaking their kiss. Even bites his lower lip knowing that he can resist Andrew as he was covered with snow. He leaned down on the soft warm lips to place his kiss and Andrew pulled him in. Even was done with pinning him down and forgets all about it as Andrew pulled him closer with an arm around his neck keeping him steady. Evens arm is trying to prop him up as they were bent beside Andrew's head. They stopped only gasping for air, which was cold in their lungs, and continued on. Even couldn't help but smile at Andrews face as he pulled back to admire him. Then out the corner, they both hear a click. They both look and it was Andrew's mom that took a stolen shot...._

Tony is standing in front of him as he comes back. He begins to tear up and getting weak in the knees. Tony catches him as he almost falls and takes him close for a hug. He can hear Even's muffled cries and sobs in his jacket as he tries to comfort him and he tries to comfort him by running his fingers in Even's hair knowing that it might calm him down a bit, but it failed. He stays like this for a while till Even has a chance to calm down from his break down. As the cries and sobs begin to dissipate Even looks up at Tony, bloodshot red from all of the crying. Tony cant help it but to feel remorse for him and just gives him a reassuring smile that its going to be okay. He can see the trails of tears on Even's cheek and as the final tear makes its way down he takes his thumb and wipes it away from Even's face. He smiles again and hugs him real tight leaning down to kiss him on the forehead like as he always does.

***

After a little camping down and washing the tears away they move to Even's room to hang around for a bit. Tony suggests for them to watch a movie so they can relax even more. Netflix provided a good entertainment, and the selection of movies was okay. they finally decide on a movie, which was action, to prevent any memories from coming back. Halfway through the movie Even fell asleep on Tony, cuddling up to him like he was the biggest and warmest bear in the world. Tony knew that his parents are coming home any minute and seeing their son with another man in his room might get him in trouble. He adjusts Even a little and slips out of the bed like butter. Even moves to his side and and he's off drifts again. He takes a look at Even's face and he though that 'He looked more peaceful this way...'. He wraps Even in his blanket making sure that the sweats didn't ride up his leg because he wanted him to be as comfortable a possible. He presses a kiss on his forehead one last time and puts on his jacket. He remembered that he took Even's phone away and it's still in his jacket pocket. It had 10 missed calls with voicemails, and of course all of them were voicemails from Andrew. He takes the liberty to unlock the phone and make sure that Andrew's attempt of contact was deleted. He had also put the phone on silent and sleeping mode so it would make sure he won't be bothered as Even slept. He quietly puts the phone on the dock and made his way out of his bedroom leaving it open for a sliver of light to stream in. He makes his way down the stairs and out the front door leaving with a soft click so he won't startle the sleeping beauty. He didn't want to leave Even all alone in his house sleeping, though his parents did it anyways. He felt that he would be defenceless so he decides to stay in his truck for a while and makes sure that he leaves just as Even's parents pulls up, which he reluctantly did. Before he did he sent a text to Even's phone.

_Tony: Sleeptight. Sorry i had to leave... Call me in the morning sleeping beauty xx_

He knows that Even would understand. He didn't want trouble with is parents especially after what Andrew did. He keeps his mind clear of everything right now as he drives off. Looking back making sure that Even's parents are fine and at home then continues home.

***

"Thank you boys!" The interviewer says with much glee as she thanks everyone with their full cooperation during the interview. They shook hands and they were off back to the hotel from a long day of interview, meetings and appearances.

The boys have been very busy lately as their new album came out and it's basically non-stop work to promote it. Tours are being planned and appearances are being double checked, but nothing can relieve Liam right now but go back to the hotel and lie in bed to get some shut eye. He knows that the ride back might take a while so he tries to stay up the rest of the ride.

"Y'right mate?" Coming from the blonde Irishman siting beside him.  
  
"Mm? *yawns* Yeah, really tired. How about you Ni?" Liam with a tired voice.

"Yeah, I mean look at at Har, Lou, and Zayn basically passed out at—" He nudges Liam to stay awake. "Li stay awake for me!"

"Mmm! Niall..... I'm so tired maybe tomorrow" Liam with a raspy voice. He knows that his eyes are getting heavy and his head trying to be propped up. Niall notices and takes Liam's head on his shoulder, which he didn't mind. He was used to Liam is always using his as a pillow, but he knew that he was getting sleepy and groggy and he didn't want Liam passing and hitting his head on the window or the seat in front of them. He tries to keep himself up too but eventually passes out resting on his Liam's head.

When they got to the hotel, it was nearing 23:00. Paul looked at the back and sees all the boys piled up on each other asleep. He didn't want them sleeping in the the car so he wakes them up anyways...

"Oi! Get up you lot! Get to your rooms and SLEEP!" Paul almost yelling. He hears some grumbles and everyone is slowing getting up.

"Paul, five more minutes!" Harry says.

"Yeah...." Louis chimed.

Paul looks like he needs the rest too and the boys aren't complying; he's getting antsy because he didn't want to stay in here, so he takes the foot off the brake and hits the pedal, with then hits the brakes again making them jolt up in surprise.

"Shit!" Zayn yelled

"Daff!" Harry chimed.

"OW!" Louis said with pain.

"What the ffff!" Liam jolts up from Niall.

"HUH?!" Niall chimes in too

"Perfect! Now I got all of your attention, get up, go to your rooms and get some REST! We have another full day tomorrow!" Paul yelled.

They knew not to argue so all of them complied. Harry was the first one out, followed but Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall. They were all cursing under their breaths but they knew Paul means well and looks out for them. They all did get interrupted from their naps, but they sluggishly made their way to the elevator up to their floor. It was pure silence as most of the boys almost fell asleep in the elevator, especially Lou and Zayn, which was propped up by Harry because he wouldn't want them falling over.

They got to their floor and Niall & Harry are rooming together as well as Lou and Zayn. Liam actually wanted to have a suite of his own just for good measure. He loved rooming with the boys, no doubt, but he wanted to be alone for now. Liam struggles to find his key card for a while since his brain is working at half capacity and its longing for the feeling of sleep. The lights were automatic once he got to his room and motions the sensor to keep it in low since he was going to sleep anyways. He ponders if he should take a shower, which eventually he did, stripping his clothes off and piles it near his bag also charging his phone for the next day.

The shower was warm and he scrubs himself quickly trying to get most of dirt and other material on his body that's held on to him for the day. It felt nice to be clean and it felt better as he just slips into bed with nothing on. He left better now and eventually leaves into a deep sleep.

***

Morning rolls around and something is ringing too loud. Liam has a pounding headache and he just wanted to go back to sleep. "Still dark out" he thinks, but that could be expected for winter all around Europe. He checks around for the protruding and annoying sound and from which it came from his phone, It was Paul, he wonders how this man always had the energy to keep up!

"Mm, yes?" Liam answers raspy

"Get up Liam! We're going to be late!!!!" Paul screaming on the phone

Liam check the time on his phone he realizes that it's 6am! This guy is crazy! "Dammit Paul it's 6 am! Can I have a bit more sleep?

"No, schedule starts at 9 Liam and getting you boys together is hard enough"

"Okay okay! Ill get ready!—"

"Okay, also can you double check if the boys are up too? I called already so don't worry Thanks!" Paul hangs up...

Liam was too comfortable in his own bed and wants to lie still. Every fibre of his nature wants him to go back to sleep but he knew that he needed to get the boys up just in case that they went back to bed. Throwing the covers off, he sits on the side of the bed for a minute trying to gather his surroundings. He figured he slept naked again so he went to grab a fresh pair of boxers and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a mess and he knows, this wasn't a problem because he had a team to make him look better in a couple of hours anyways. He orders room service and figures to call the boys just incase. The only person who he can think of right now to call is Niall.

"Li? Too early!" In a raspy tone

He knows the all too familiar Irish voice. "C'mon Niall, ill get some food together and wake the boys..." He knew not to yell because he might lose his voice too. He waits as Niall gathers himself for a response.

"Mm, fine you owe me!" Hearing Niall yawn at the other side of the phone.

Liam smirks with a chuckle. "Whatever, hurry cause the food will be here any minute..."

"Okay okay fuck! Stop making my mouth drool!" Niall hangs up.

Liam was left in silence. He didn't like it but he knew that Niall would do the job better than him. After all that's happening, he didn't feel like to deal with the boys right now.

***

After the break with Danielle, all he's ever done but party and make out with girls in the club. He knew that management would get pissed at him for doing anything else but he can't help it. _"Danielle"_ a name that he wouldn't think about again, but he cant help the feeling that he was still connected to her. The pain went rushing back and Liam couldn't help but tear up again. He stands the for a while letting himself wallow in tears but his knees feel weak so takes a seat in the bed trying to regain himself. His face was red and with his hands still on his face tears still kept on coming. He figured that the boys are coming soon so he jumps to the shower to wash away the tears.

He takes a long hot shower, letting the searing water the burn in his back. He wanted any other pain that can take the feelings away, and he would gladly do it. I was bad enough that Danielle broke up after a year just because he was _"Away from home a lot"_. He can't help it if this was his life, she should have known this before going out with him. Now she's taking all her gained popularity and goes around with other guys. Liam didn't know who she's with right now but he didn't like it. His jealousy is raging and he could punch anything right now.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!" Liam almost jumps out of his skin and reluctantly answers the door, while grabbing a towel to cover himself up.

"Yeah? Who is it?" Liam says before opening the door

"LI! Is Niall open up!" Niall yelling though the door, which he opens the door for him. Niall pushes through him looking around the room for the promised food. After looking he gave Liam a disappointed look.

"Really LI? No food?!" Niall says with a pouty face.

He chuckles. "They'll be here any minute, and hold on let me get something on..." Liam trails off to the bathroom looking for his boxers and sweats.

"Hmmmph! Got up and excited for nothing..." Jumping to Liam's bed trying to get comfortable in the sheets and the pillows.

"They'll be here any minute, but did you wake the boys?" Walking out of the bathroom finally covered up, and rummaging in his bag for his toiletries.

"Yes father!" Says Niall muffled in Liam's bed. "Wake me, when they get here..."

Liam lets out a bit of laugh, and walks back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Brushes his teeth, and fixes hair a little bit. He notices Niall is snoring quickly in his bed but decides not to bother after all he needed all the rest he can get. Another knock in the door...

"Who is it?!" Liam yelling from the bathroom.

"Room Service Mr. Payne."

Liam stomach growled as the man at the other side of the door said those words. Niall was quickly woken from his sleepy slumber and jumps from the bed and to the door.

"Got IT!" Niall shouted

"Kay, make sure you don't eat everything, I need some too!" Liam screaming at Niall from the bathroom.

Niall chuckles as Liam says that. He knew that it will be gone before he could lay a hand on the food. "No guarantees mate!"

Niall slowly opens the door and finds a man with a cart full of silver coverings. Liam always knew what to order when Niall was around because he was always eating. He guides the man though the living room and tips the man generously, mouths a thanks, and exits without another word.

"Liam, food's here!" As he opens one of the covering revealing a mouthwatering scent of mashed potatoes and gravy. The smell travels through the room and at the same time Liam is all set and he quickly makes his way beside Niall making sure it wasn't all eaten before he can get a handful.

"I kinda wondered." As Liam eyes the food. "When I said a full breakfast, they did send a full one!"

"Thanks Daddy Liam!" As Niall grabs a plate and get a plate full of eggs, ham, potatoes and gravy.

Liam grins at Niall's nickname for him and can't help but laugh a bit. "Anytime son!" Liam smiles at Niall, enjoying as the Irishman picks the food and basically gobbles it down. He grabs two waffles on his plate and puts a little bit of syrup on it....

_FLASHBACK: Liam is cooking breakfast for Danielle in his flat. She stayed over for the night knowing that she missed Liam so much as he went away for the North American tour. He was so ecstatic to see Danielle back, that at the airport, he basically dropped all of his bags as Danielle ran to his arms kissing her dearly. He always knew what to make her; sunny side eggs and pancakes. As he cooks he hums which in turn waking Danielle from his bed. She was wearing Liam baggy sweater as it was a pretty chilly morning. She wrapped her arms around Liam's waist, almost startling him from his work. He puts the pans down and turns to Danielle kissing her soft pinkish lips. They were basically inseparable for that moment as the continued to kiss. They had to stop abruptly as the oil from the eggs suddenly makes a quick contact in Liam's back, making him curse in pain. Of course Danielle comes to his rescue, pulling him away from the stove lowered the heat almost to a close. She grabs a cold water bottle from the fridge and takes Liam by the waist and rubs it down his back, taking his face with light kisses making sure that her boy wasn't injured. Liam returns with a smile to his rescuer and kisses her passionately...._

"LI! Eat your waffles or I will!" Niall shouting, pulling Liam back to reality.

"Huh what? Sorry, thinking again..."

He looks a Liam for a minute. "Hmm, you been doing alot of that lately"

"What about lately?" Liam acting all confused masking his emotions.

"The 'thinking', I mean its starting to scare me"

"It's nothing, brain lag is all." Liam replies with a half smile still trying to mask his emotions.

Niall knows that this is a ruse, he can see it in Liam's face quite easily as he can't lie, but he knows not to pry Liam any longer making sure that is _"Best Bud"_ doesn't breakdown again like last time. He replies with a smile. "Okay! But make sure you eat some before the rest of them gets here."

Liam ponders for a minute and it hits him! He was supposed to check on everyone. "Shit! Totally forgot that I have to check on them!" Liam running to the door.

"Relax mate!" Following Liam and grabbing his shoulder. "I already got them up! They should be knocking right...... NOW!" Pointing at the soon to be knocking door. As sure enough it was being knocked. Liam opens the door showing a very tired Harry and Zayn, and Louis not looking 100%.

"Wow, you all look like zombies!" Liam says laughing.

"We heard food, so we came." Zayn says groggily.

"YEAH MOVE PAYNE!!!" As Louis shouts pushing Liam away and making a hole for them to go through and making their way to the food. Louis was always a bundle of fun, and very direct. If he wanted something he'd, not always, get it....sometimes.

Liam smiles as the rest of the boys basically barging in and eating in his room. Niall took back the bed and ate his plate clean going back for more, Zayn took some toast and coffee and sits on the couch (even though he wasn't a coffee person, he needed to wake up), Harry taking the tea and a plate of waffles and leaning on the wall, Louis getting some of everything and takes the seat beside Zayn on the couch.

"Maugn, lik ths is goooood!" Louis says barely making out what he says with a mouth full and spitting some on the floor.

"Lou! Gross! Eat your food then talk!" Zayn interjects, sending Lou a glare.

Lou flips him off and starts throwing food at Zayn. Not only it became a food fight between them, but then Niall decides the join in too taking his mashed potatoes and throwing it at Liam and Harry. It turns out to be in a huge food war between the boys and making a mess everywhere in the suite. Liam usually stops them before anything worse happens but he didn't mind he was laughing and having a good time with the boys again. Laughter, curses and taunts can be heard as each of them rages on, and their selects of forts. Liam took the area behind the couch, Zayn and Harry worked as a team and hid behind the cart, Louis kinda got the bathroom, and Niall was out in the open. There was a tipping point where Louis run to the cart grabs hold of the gravy and starts splashing Harry and Zayn full of it. It turned out to be the two boys tackling him and holding him down on the floor making sure he won't do it again while the other two dog piled on top of them. Lou manages to break free then for some reason there was whipped cream at the bottom of the cart and started spraying everyone. The rest just manages with the food and the war continues on...

_FLASHBACK: Liam and Danielle were baking some muffins just out of fun in her flat in London, but it was for the boys coming over and Niall wanted some muffins. It got pretty out of hand when Danielle "accidentally" hits Liam with with the batter as she was trying to mix it by hand. Liam retaliates with the icing sugar, but misses as Danielle ducks out of the way. He chases her around the kitchen for a while, then she got a hold of the flour and now it was even! Well not really, Liam knew that this is going to get messy anyways so he grabs the batter and starts flinging balls of them to Danielle. She was agile and he finally hits her on the face making Liam howl with laughter. Danielle pouts with her lost and Liam simple takes her and licks her face, but ends up kissing her. With Liam distracted, Danielle hits Liam with the soft butter on his face making him jump out of the way by fails. Liam tries to get her back with the icing sugar but slips on his bum making Danielle come down with him. He saves her and takes her in his arms. With smiles and chuckles, Liam presses a soft kiss on Danielle, now there even..._

In the middle of the food fight Paul comes in the room to check on the boys but finds the room a mess and intervenes.

"OI! WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOIN' UP IN 'ERE?!" Paul shouts at the top of his lungs.

Lou was about to throw the ball of mashed potatoes at Liam when he misses and hits Paul in the face. This stuns Paul for a minute. "Oh no you didn't!!"

Paul decides to join the food war and he needed something like this to lift his mood up at bit. It's always been work and protect the boys but its no use without a little fun. Not only they continued the war, but they all teamed up against Paul! Poor Paul! But after a long war, the boys finally surrenders to Paul and surveys how much the mess is going to cost them, but it didn't matter much, he had his fun for the day. He sent the boys the boys to wash up and make sure to be downstairs in 90 minutes, which they reluctantly did.

***

It was an eventful day; full of interviews and appearances. Niall kept complaining throughout the day because Paul wouldn't let him get some food while they passed by the shops.

"PAUL PULL OVER I WANT SOME FOOD AT STARBUCKS!" Niall yelled from the backseat as his stomach grumbled.

Paul looked annoyed but he knew that when it come with food with Niall, he won't shut up about it. "FINE! Make it a quick one!" Fires a reply back to Niall.

Seeing that plan was a successful one he grins and asks around if the boys wanted some as Paul pulled the van over. "Yeah boys want anything? It gunna be a long ass day if we don't eat now..."

"Sure ill go down with you. I need a Frapp anyways. Haz?" Zayn replies while looking at Harry to answer the question.

"Hmm?" He seemed interrupted as he was looking through his phone. "Yeah, why don't we all just go down?"

Liam and Louis nodded with agreement. Paul couldn't contest with all of them and let's out a slight displeased grunt because he knew that they're going to be late. But his stomach needed some nutrition so they all got off and ran to Starbucks. Making sure that all of them are accounted for, he makes sure that he front door stays locked for now as he needed to protect the boys from the paps and the crazed fans. Not that he didn't like the boy's fans, but they do get crazy in just the sight of them to get them noticed.

There was this one time a girl made her way through security without getting noticed and basically found Zayn and hung on to him like the flu bug. Zayn didn't mind it at all and he treated her to hang with the band all day, and basically made her feel like a princess. Perrie on the other hand just kept laughing and smirking at Zayn as he treated the crazed fan. She knew that this was his life and she just need to laugh things off at times.

They ordered and left, quick like cheetahs. They wanted to stay longer but Paul needs to get them to another interview in less than 20 minutes. This is of course impossible because traffic in London is brutal especially nearing the end of the day to most of the innocent people who went to work. It wasn't at all quiet at the ride there though, Niall kept pestering Paul again to let him to get more food as the boys goofed around, especially Harry and Zayn. Louis kept bothering Liam by throwing bits and pieces of food in his head. It was basically a ruckus and Paul couldn't believe it that he got them all there in one piece.

***

Even though he looked happy, Liam is dying inside. His facade with the boys and the interviewers deserves an _"Academy Award for Best Acting"_. I mean seriously he was flawless. He cracked up laugh with the boys and even participated more and more as the day went on. Niall also noticed an improvement in him and didn't question him as much, which was great but he knows the Liam still feels broken. All the thoughts and the happy memories are still there, fresh in Liam's mind, and it was eating him whole. Danielle was everything till she left him.

This interview was long and laborious, and he just wanted to get back to his hotel and be alone again. There's nothing wrong with being alone, he did kinda preferred it actually. With the hectic schedule of the tour it's going to be hard to find alone time when the boys are constantly around him.

"Liam! I know it's been a while, but how are you and Danielle?" The interviewer asked.

This takes Liam off guard and snaps out of his hard for a while. What will he say? There already staring for him to answer the question. His hands are getting clammy and the boys are starting to notice that he's really uncomfortable. Niall tries to interjects but Liam fires off an answer before he can say anything. "Good. I mean we're still friends." Liam puts on a contented smile just to diffuse the awkwardness.

"That's good! How are you coping single life?"

Before he can answer Niall jumps to his rescue. "Ha! Li? He's enjoying IT!" He answers really loudly and happy. Liam just laughs and smiles just to make it look like what Niall is saying is actually true even though its not.

After that the interviewer too takes an interest in Niall so she just asks him the last couple of questions. In between Niall looks over at Liam to check up on him and to make sure that he was still comfortable. Liam acknowledges his rescue earlier and smiles as a 'thank you' for getting the heat off him. Niall knew that he did his job well, smiles backs and turns to the interviewer.

***

After it was over Liam was relieved. He could finally go back to his fortress of solitude, the hotel room. After all the 'thank yous' and 'good byes' had been said they went back to their dressing room to wind down till Paul takes them back to the hotel.

"Hey Li, good answer earlier. That was definitely— well that did caught you off guard." Harry says while sitting on the couch eating a sandwich.

"Yeah, I mean why would you even ask that?" Zayn chimes in from the across the room.

"It was fine guys. I mean I'm enjoying single life is all— its all great now!" Liam says happily while masking his true feelings.

Niall comes behind him and rests hand arm in Liam's shoulders. "So does this mean that your going to get a pint with me later mate?!"

"OH NIALL!" Liam grabbing his head messing his locks. "OF COURSE! MY ROOM! Prepare to get shown up!"

"Oh no you don't! We Irish can go a while with the drinking!" Niall trying to stop Liam because knowing that he would be put on a headlock. He looks at the boys. "So you guys in?"

"Neh, I got to Skype with Perrie tonight." Zayn says while picking which food to eat.

"Still hungover from last night with Lou, so maybe not" Harry chimes while eating his sandwich.

"Why it is you two that ALWAYS gets hungover? Speaking of which where is tommo?" Niall inquires while looking around for Louis.

"Dunno, probably making a fuss with Paul aga—" He gets interrupted while a screaming Louis comes in the room.

"Hell mate, what the fuck are you up to?" Niall asks.

"Whatever you do don't tell Josh I'm here!" Louis says while looking for a suitable hiding spot in the room. "Move HARREH!"

"DAFUQ Lou! Calm down!" Harry getting pushed off the couch while Lou moves it enough to fit himself at the back. "What did you do anyways?"

Just like that, Josh comes in the room with eggs in his hair. Louis is totally hidden at the back of the couch but knowing Josh he'd find him and he would have to run for his life again.

"How the hell did that get in your hair?!" Liam asks as Josh looks around.

Josh can't find Lou so he answers Liam. "Lou pelted eggs at me while I was helping pack up the drums"

Josh is wandering again. "How did Lou get eggs in the first place?!" Zayn yells. Josh just shrugs. Of course no one knew how Louis got the eggs. He'd always been devious on that, sneaking people requests for his enjoyment in his pranks. To that the boys don't enjoy his pranks but I think Josh just had it.

Harry tries not to laugh to himself as how ridiculous Josh is looking right now, but he couldn't help but give away Lou's hiding spot by gesturing some eye movement to Josh that he was at the back of the couch. He just wanted to see Lou get chased as it was he's mere from of enjoyment. As so enough Josh takes Harry's movements and jump on Louis at the back of the couch. Josh fumbles him and Lou makes a run for it.

"DAM YOU STYLES!!!!" Lou screaming down the hall as Harry in literally rolling on the floor laughing. The boys are laughing as well.

Josh takes off as he gains his footing. Niall can't help but cheat for Lou a bit to he tries to trips Josh the most noticeable way possible. Josh just jumps over Niall's feet and runs after Louis. The boys can't help but run after them to see how the punishment is going to be.

***

After a while, it was officially 21:39 and they were just checking back in at their hotel. Still reeling from the comedy that occurred earlier. Niall and Zayn kept replaying how hilarious it was when Josh doused Lou with used mop water when he tried to hide behind the cleaning trolley. Liam can't help but laugh with them as Lou walks with Harry, as he's trying not to laugh at the aftermath.

"FUCK! I'm gunna need some extra time at the shower! Plus my clothes are ruined!" As Lou pouts beside Harry, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Harry fixes his hair on his face and chuckles. "Told you not to do anything. Plus who hides behind a cleaning trolley?! You can totally see your feet!

"Fine WHATEVER! Hug to make me feel better?

"EWWWWWWWW no way Lou! Clean yourself up first!" Harry tried to run away from Lou's hug but fails. Now they both need a long shower.

Since two out of the five boys are filthy and stinks they let Lou and Harry get there own elevator while the rest catch the next one. As they got off their floor, they found Harry stumbling and trying to get away from Lou's stench, which was pretty horrendous. Good thing Zayn to the room first and grabs Lou's things and transfers it to Harry's, while Niall grabs his things from Harry's and goes with Liam, which Liam didn't mind, he wanted the company and it feels like Niall knows how to comfort him better. Lou tries to get in Zayn's room but he locked the door and yells that he's rooming with Harry. Lou's then takes the opportunity to try to convince Zayn to open up by making it sound like he misses Zayn and other things. Liam and Niall both locked the door and just can't help but giggle as they listened through the door. It was like that for a while then Harry calls Lou in the room and closes it with a bang, no reason why.

***

Liam is ordering some beers for Niall as he promised he'd drink with him. Of course that doesn't stop them by raiding the mini bar. They do a at least 5 shots each and Liam is getting a bit of a buzz at the back of his head. Niall in the other had just laugh at Liam's weakness with the drinks and just gets hyper. By the time the beers get there Liam is now pretty much cleared for round two. He didn't hesitate this time, and matching Niall at every drink. For 30 minutes of pure drinking binge Liam was done, for Niall it's still the beginning, but as Liam mood changes as he sat on the bed thinking again, Niall can't help but stop. Liam is drunk and it was a bad idea to do this.

"Mate, are you okay?"

"No....." Liam tearing up as memories come flooding back. "I feel like shit, and I don't know where to go from now!"

Niall sits down beside Liam and takes him with a warm hug gripping him close. "It's okay Li, it's just the drinks making you feel like this. I'm here"

Liam officially crying on Niall's shirt and gripping his hug for support. "Niall! I just lost everything in my world!"

"No no, you still have me and the band! You didn't lose anything." Niall assures him as he grips him closer.

"But— but..." Liam can't put the words together as the tears are welling up and flooding his eyes. His concentration is out of place and he's very intoxicated. He can't help but just feel Niall stroking his hair and shushing him.

"Shhh, it's okay now baby Li, I got you." As Niall strokes his hair and leans his chin to kiss Liam in the head like a child hurt.

Liam looks up at Niall's blue eyes and finds nothing but comfort. He can't help feeling things for Danielle but as Niall hugged him all just disappears. All the feelings, everything just melts away in those ocean eyes. A huge amount of energy surges up Liam as he loses himself with the feeling of comfort Niall is giving him.

Niall just stares back at the chocolate eyes and can't help but cry a bit because he looked like a puppy hurt. He holds his composure knowing that his best friend needs him at this time. Niall felt a warm glow in Liam's eye knowing that he's calmed down and he's doing his job properly.

Niall leans down and peck a small kiss in Liam's lips. Liam surprisingly doesn't pull away but cups Niall's cheek to steady himself. They pull away and move away from each other for a second. Niall feels bad that he kissed his friend, knowing that Liam was hurting enough as it is and he didn't want to give him false hope.

Liam feels a guilt feeling as they pulled away, he just kissed Niall! He feels that he should slap himself for it, but he gets up and runs to the bathroom with tears again running down his eyes. Niall runs after him and find him at the edge of the bathtub crying his eyes out. He simply takes him and hugs him again. Liam can't help but bury himself in Niall's shirt, but still engrained in his mind: he kissed Niall.

"I'm sorry" Liam sobs in Niall's shirt.

"It's fine Li. I don't mind it at all" as hugging Liam tighter.

"But, I— I just kissed you Niall!" Liam protests and tries to shove Niall away. Niall was too strong and he was still weak at the moment. So he can't help but sink in Niall's hug.

Niall feels Liam's grip loosening so he takes this opportunity to tell him something... "Li. I know that this might sound all bullshit, but— I was pretty jealous when you and Danielle got together."

Liam looks up. He can't read Niall's expression. Was this real? Is Niall really confessing that he had feelings for him? Liam can't help but just stare.

"It's really stupid really, but—"

This is not happening is it? Does Niall have feelings for him?! Why he can't just say it and get over it!

"— I— uh, there's really no other way of saying this but...."

Liam's heart is pounding in his chest. Does Niall have feelings for him?! He really wants to know now!

"I— I like you Liam Payne"

Liam does the only thing he can do at this moment and cups Niall's cheek and kisses him again. Niall pulls Liam up of pulls him closer to his lips. Liam's lips were soft and salty from all the tears, while Niall's were warm and soft. Their eyes flutter closed as they savoured the moment.

Liam runs one of his hands though Niall's hair and to his neck pulling him more closer and steadying him. Niall wraps his arms around Liam's back making sure he won't pull away. Their lips entwined as their tongues slip in each others mouths. It was like a dance, a dance that only Niall and Liam knew, a dance of tongues. They stop a second for a much needed air and looks at each other, them pulls in again for a much harder lock.

The second time they stop the rest their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Liam's lips were tingling from the kisses and reddened like an apple. Niall's was the same, but realizing what Niall has done more clearly he's growing feelings for the Irishman. Niall in the other hand felt even more guilty now and pushes Liam back and runs to the door. Liam runs after him and grabs his wrist knowing that Niall will blame himself after this.

"Niall! It's— no! Don't leave me!"

Niall feels Liam's hand, his warming hand on his wrists and turns around. "Li.... I can't stay here after that."

"Don't— please. Just don't leave me all alone."

Niall can't help but consider Liam; he can't just leave him all alone now. He's worried Liam might do something drastic in his condition. So he lets Liam pull him back in the room. Liam is relieved that Niall didn't leave, he didn't want to be alone.

***

I was getting pretty late and the boys are getting tired as well. Liam gets himself ready for bed while Niall sits on the couch asking himself _'WHAT THE HELL NIALL?!'_ Liam can see the guilt on his face. He didn't want Niall to feel like that because he already feels that and he doesn't want it to rub off Niall.

"Ni, you okay?" Liam looks at Niall's direction,and he doesn't respond.

"Cuddle with me?" Liam finally gets Niall's attention.

Niall can't believe after all that's happened Liam would just forget it for him. This was the quality of Liam, he's always trying to make other people feel better first than him. He looks at Liam with confusion while he just grabs him and pulls him behind in his bed, pulling the covers softly on top of them. Niall didn't know how to react so he just lets it flow; he lets his hand drape over Liam and pulls him in a tight hug. Liam feels the Niall's grip and let's it take over. He can feel his breathing behind him and slowly evens out.

"Li?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks"

"No problem Nialler." As Liam smiles.

Liam can feel the smile on his back on Niall. Niall was relieved that he's still in good standing with Liam after, which he still was. Niall was warm against Liam's skin and he didn't question it that he has a crush on him. It drew Niall more closer to him, and he knows that he is growing feelings for him. He feels his cheeks blush a bit and can feel Niall's grip loosening. He entwined their hands together, and as together they fall asleep.

 


	2. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing that Niall wants is Liam to be unhappy, but with the brake up with Danielle that is proving to be difficult. The boys work together to get him to a happier state and away from all the negative things. While in the other reality, Even is still proving that hes still holding on with Andrew, but with Tony's supervision he wants to make sure that he will move on. With the concert at Madison Square Garden things will get very interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that chapter 2 took long... Contains Niam (updated: Jan. 7, 2013)

Light. Hits every corner of Even's room, enveloping it with warm and a sign of a new day. It was barely noon when the rays are in it's final full strength waking Even up from his slumber. Slowly lifting his eye lids he looks around for any signs of movement or sound. It seemed so peaceful, a piece of heaven to be exact, no sound, nothing bothering him. It all seemed crashing down when his little brother barges in the room.

"Kuya (Brother) get up!"

He interrupted his heavenly waking and let's out a displeased grunt. "GO AWAY!"

He shouted loud enough that he felt like he was shaking the whole house with his voice. The little man slumped knowingly that he failed to get his brother up and walked out and closed the door behind him. Even regretted yelling at his brother but, right now the only thing he wants is peace and quiet. It's really endearing being in silence, but as he felt his eyelids get heavier and fluttered closed pulling him in a deep sleep.

***

Its 14:45, and Even finally gets up. He felt more recharged and with the quiet and stillness of his room, he just laid and enjoyed this moment. He checked his phone. Strangely no calls or voicemails from Andrew, but a little text from tony...

_Tony: Sleeptight. Sorry i had to leave... Call me in the morning sleeping beauty xx_

It plastered a smile on his face and deciding to be nice, he texts him back....

_Even: MORNING! Well more like AFTERNOON! It's really rude that you just left me here! I was sleeping comfortable beside you ;) xx_

This made Even giggle a little bit knowing Tony will totally take it that he's advancing on him. But they have known each other for a year and a half so they pretty much know that there only messing around... Another beep....

_Tony: Awwe missed me that much? Sorry I had to cuz I know how your parents get...._  
 _Even: Yeah I know, but thanks for staying for a while... I did get some rest...._  
 _Tony: Good to hear! You have work today?_  
 _Even: Nope, at least I don't think so because Jamie hasn't called yet...._  
 _Tony: Hmmm well I, nvm...._  
 _Even: What? No fair tell me what your thinking!_  
 _Tony: Dinner? It'll be on me :)_  
 _Even: Sounds enticing! Oh where would we go ROMEO?_  
 _Tony: I'll surprise you ;)_  
 _Even: You know how I don't like surprises! :(_  
 _Tony: I'll pick you up around 8 :)_  
 _Even: Oh Romeo, will you come in your white horse too?_  
 _Tony: Really? Screw off!_  
 _Even: Hah, I only kid you bud XD_  
 _Tony: ..._  
 _Even: See you at 8_  
 _Tony: Ok Juliet! <3_  
 _Even: HAHAHAHAH ROFL!_

This totally made Even's day, messing around with Tony. He knew that he didn't mind and its all for jokes.

Even's house was noticeably quiet, It wasn't usually this quiet at all. There was either noise coming from the TV from his little bro, cooking down stairs, or some ruckus at the garage. He takes a look around and there no one at all at the house. No face of any other human being than him. No wonder its quiet. He takes the stairs and slides down. He doesn't usually do that but seeing that he was in a grateful mood he wanted to. A quick gander at the kitchen he finds a note....

_"Wash dishes_  
 _Do some laundry_  
 _Clean your room_

_-mom_

_P.S. Lunch is at the fridge"_

It was a list to do, nothing big but just a little thing for him to do. He was getting bored alone in the house so this was an opportunity for something to do. He loved how his mom always tried to look out for him, plus she left some lunch! She's always hardworking and he'd try to do anything for her.

After a very late lunch, of fried rice and BBQ pork, he washed the dishes. Might as well since he's there and he just finished. Just incase the parentals walk in, they know that he's at least doing some house work. After his finger was pruned and soft. He wanted to take his time but knowing that its only dishes it won't take long.

Next was the laundry, and he went downstairs for that. There wasn't much left but it was enough. He folded the newly dried clothes from the dryer and kept putting things at the washer. After the last load, he looked at the time: 18:00, he needs to get ready soon. He took the remaining fresh clothes and put them away in the closets that they belonged to. It's still quiet so it really helped.

He jumped into shower letting the warming water hit his back. After awhile it turned hot which he liked and gave him more time to think. For some reason he's always thinking now. Not that it was bad, but it gave him some reflecting time. By the time he's done showering the bathroom is full of steam even though that the door was open. He nearly slipped on the way out, but good thing that there was carpet.

Getting ready was easy, and simple. Since this was just a dinner with a friend there nothing wrong of not really dressing up, but since this was Even he liked dressing up. Running around in his under clothes kinda felt liberating but he knows that he'd have to get ready soon. There's a beep....

_Tony: Oh Juliet! Please tell me your almost done!_  
 _Even: Uhm, you know me by now and I'm still getting ready..._  
 _Tony: OH c'mon! It's like 7:30!_  
 _Even: Deal with it! I still picking out my outfit! It's not 7:30 you goof! It's more like 7:12!_  
 _Tony: Meh! Open the door so I don't have to wait in my truck..._  
 _Even: Kay........._

He wondered why Tony is so early at his house. Some jumped from his bed and opened the front door for Tony. He looked pretty dapper and clean. For someone going on a dinner with a friend this was a first for him. He wore his trench coat that came down his thigh, with a blazer and a white V-tee underneath. His pants was dressy but it was a coloured grey pants. Even is wondering why...... But he looked good.

"Well well well! Look at you!" Even says with amazement.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Tony getting fussy seeing that he worked on this look for a long time.

Even chuckles. "No, your perfect _ROMEO_!" Making a kissy face at Tony.

He pushes Even's shoulder. "Whatever, and LOOOK AT YOU!" Tying to change the subject, knowing that he's blushing.

Even rolls his eyes at tony. "Yeah, i know I'm hot!"

"So not! Whatever GET READY! We have reservations!" Pushing even up the stairs.

"Well Mr. Fancy! Fine!" Even doesn't contest knowing that Tony is stronger than him. So Tony hangs back at the couch while he gets ready.

Even run back to his room to slip on to his outfit, nothing special just a pair of bronco coloured pants and a navy blue plaid. It's funny because he looked like Liam, which made colourful smile streaked on his face. The hair was done up, since that it was the only logical thing to do with his hair for a moment. It felt more natural to him to put these on because, it was the only thing Andrew didn't taint with his presence. As promised Even was done at 8:30, and to Tony's eyes he looked decent and appealing. Not that he's complaining, but still he looked beautiful.

"Nice get up!" As Tony plasters a smile with a slight of blush.

"Haha thanks" Even smiles back at Tony.

"Shall we go?" Holding out his arm as a gentleman would escorting a lady.

"Hold on for a sec, I have to write a note telling my parents who I'm with."

"Cool, I'll get the truck started." As he walks out to the truck. He can't help it now, he's definitely is blushing. He was staring and I think Even noticed it.

Even ran to the kitchen trying to find a sticky and a pen....

_"Gone to dinner with Tony_  
 _Don't wait up...._  
 _-Bryan"_

He runs back to the door to put on his shoes and as he does Tony is waiting there, truck all started and warm, holding an arm waiting for Even to take it. He's being such a gentleman to Even, and he can't help that think that Tony might want something...

"Ready?" Tony asks with a smile

"Sure! Lets go!" Even smiles back taking Tony's out stretch arm and walks together to the truck. He even opens a door for Even as a proper gentleman would.

It was nice to see Even this way, all smiles and happiness, but Tony thinks that this might be a facade just to reassure people that he's "FINE". He knew that Even wasn't at all but he plays along with it, and he sure does hope that his plan will go smoothly. I took him over a month and a half to plan this night, knowing that Even has standards with people taking him out. But as far as he knows that he's just going with a friend.

***

The ride was quiet, but with a little music barely audible in the speakers. Even just kept his gaze out the window taking in the dark surroundings. Tony's mind was going a mile a minute, going over the plan and such. He can't fail even now, not this time. The radio just kept playing One Direction knowing that he paid the station enough to do so. Even didn't notice at much, he preferred the dark surroundings than him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah! Totally" Even snaps back to reality. He puts on a smile reassuring him.

Tony turns back to the road knowing that he won't get anything out of him. He just needs Even to move on and live, but he feels like he's held back really, really far. They get to the destination, pulling up in an empty parking lot, with nothing to see. Even is officially confused and he can see the face flickering with agitation.

"Where are w—" Before he could say anything he was interrupted with Tony's lips smashed on to him. He didn't pull back but he melted on that kiss, making his eye flutter closed. He cups Tony's cheeks to steady themselves and pull away foreheads stuck on each other. Was this a hidden feeling? Was Tony waiting? Does he like him? All these thoughts run through his head but he shook it off. He can't help but stare at blue-green eyes lit up by the lamps in the car. And leans in for another. Tony complies and takes his hand around Even neck to pull him more closer. It was long, their lips on fire and red, and having to pull away because of air.

"God that was good..." Tony breathing heavily a bit, but Even is still stunned and couldn't say nothing. "Please say something" Tony officially pulling his face back to a reasonable place and grabbing Even's hand.

"I— uhm," Even stutters, and couldn't muster up the words but he take a breath and tries again. "We—, we just kissed..."

"I'm sorry" Tony pulling his hand away from Even's, but Even grabs his back wanting his touch now.

"It's okay" Even smiles. "So what's this the surprise?"

Tony smirks. "No, but its part of it." Tony getting out of the truck. He runs to Evens side and opens the door and yet Even is still confused.

"TONY! C'mon just please tell me" Even demanding tony that he'd tell him now.

"Hold on! C'mon!" Tony pulling Even out of the truck and running through the dark lot, Even doesn't protest but goes along with it.

They run for a while then finally getting to the edge of a cliff. He was still gripping Even's hands tightly making sure he won't flee. There were words spread spelled out on the ice on the river and it made Even tear up at bit.

_"Even, will you go out with me?"_

He grabs Tony and hugs him tightly. He knew that Tony put on a lot of time and effort just to make this for him. With the cold winter night Tony holds him, while Even leans them both in for a kiss. Tony didn't pull back so he cupped Tony's right cheek and his other free hand wraps it around his neck making the kisses even more harder on their lips.

"I will—, YES!" Even saying in between the kisses.

Tony just smiles as his plan worked well, in between the kisses. He wraps Even tightly around his back and kisses him more and more. His lips danced with the hard kisses of Even's and tongue slipped and rubbed on each other. Both of the boys pulled back a bit to gasp some air, but looks at each other with a smile that will last a lifetime.

***

With hand in hand, they walk back to the truck, lips red and cheeks blushing. It was a good night Even had to say. He couldn't believe that Tony spent all of these times behind the shadow of Andrew and that he actually likes him. He was a peace that someone out there still likes him, but he can't forget the fact that he and Andrew lasted longer and who can tell how long this relationship will last. The thoughts, the little things he knew and hold cherish between him and Andrew is finally fading slowly, but for how long.

They drove off. Tony can't believe it that Even said yes and actually felt relieved. His night for him was just starting. They get to the Forks, knowing that Even likes sushi, they went to Sushi Train for dinner. It wasn't high class but he knew it was enough. He took Even in his arms again keeping him warm, and Even didn't protest. They got a table near one of the corners knowing that he'd like to keep it a low profile as this was his date.

"So, how are you liking it so far?" Tony sitting across Even keeping his hands.

Even smiles with a blush. "So far, not bad at all. I mean no one ever asked me out like that. It was— it was different."

Tony relaxes and smiles back. "Glad I was different than everyone else. I like to keep it my style."

"You style?" Even returns with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, you know.... Unique...."

Even smiles and be cant help but blush. He can't believe that this is still happening. He expected something else but this was better. They stared at each other for a while, taking in each other's presence and feeling as they sat on the table. He leans toward Tony for another kiss. This was a light one but it almost got heavy when the waitress interrupted them clearing her throat to not make it awkward.

"Shall I prepare the pre-picked dishes now?" Waitress looks at them with awe as they were a cute couple.

Tony pulls back quickly leaving his hands entangled with Even and blushing as they go. "Oh sorry— uhm, yes! Did the chef prepare?"

"Yes he did sir..."

"Wonderful, then carry on..."

The waitress leaves the couple with a smiles, with a little smirk, and goes back to the kitchen to give the orders. He pre-picked the menu for him? Does he know what I want? All these thoughts running to Even's mind but he pushes them aside and just melts in the moment. Tony was such a gentleman! And it's just a perfect moment to be in. The waitress comes back with a bottle of wine, Barefoot to be exact, and pours them each a glass leaving the rest of the bottle in a bucket of ice to keep it cool. It was the sweet white wine that Even gets for special occasions. I guess now it is 'His and Tony's' special occasion. He takes a glass and with a slight tap in each others glasses they sip a drink of the sweet fluid.

"This is ni— I mean, this is perfect." Even blushes.

"Just perfect?— I'm kidding!"

"Hmmm, funny" Even grins and blushes.

"Your perfect...." Tony says with an innocent smile making Even all warm and fuzzy. His comment just made him, well Even couldn't describe it but it was said at the right time. This time Even leans in for a kiss almost pulling tony over the table. Since it was a corner table, Tony goes around the table to sit beside Even. He wanted to feel the warmth and joy that he's bringing to him.

Their order comes in a huge plate; a plate that almost engulfs the entire table. The assortment of sushis are extravagant and endearing. The waitress and a couple hands from the kitchen helped her at it was quite heavy for her small frame. And yes it was divine. They started with the ones closest to them, feeding each other along the way tasting every fish taste of the food. The wine helped and it was picked well. I guess Tony had experience picking out wine for occasions. It made the flavours dance and tingle in their mouths as it's mixed with a little wasabi and soy sauce. They kept their hands tangled under the table making them all to inseparable all through dinner. Also with the exchange of kisses that's going on it was surprising that the waitress didn't mind them at all. They kept close for most of the night, laughing and sharing stories from the past experiences, they didn't have much but they recalled much of the stupid things they've done.

"So, is this still part of you asking me out?" Even questions.

"What do you mean?" Tony raises an eyebrow looking confused.

"We'll you said that you had things planned for the night remember?"

"Oh!" Tony recalls "Well this is part 3/4 of your entire surprise...."

"Wait there's 4 parts? I sure that this— all this sufficed, and I have to say: flawless so far."

Tony smirks. "Well thank you, but your going to love this next one.... But I'll tell you later."

"Oh god! Tell me now Tony! You know how I hate surprises!" Throwing his hands up.

Tony catches both of Even's hands and kisses them. "Trust me, it's going to be worth the wait."

"Pretty please tell me now?" Even putting on a puppy dog eyes.

"No, stop it! Puppy dog eyes won't work on me!" Trying to resist Even's eyes but eventually he's going to cave.

"Please?" Even putting on more of the puppy dog eyes with pouty lips.

Tony rolls his eyes knowing that he caved. "Fine! You know how you love New York right?"

"Yeah..."

"And Madison Square Garden?"

"Ok? I don't see where your going with this...." Even is confused.

"Well you might also know that your boys, wait men, are going to perform there right?"

"Fuck TONY! Tell me already! Stop being so cryptic!" Even yelling.

"You have to be patient with me Grasshopper" Tony pulling out an envelope as he calms Even down.

"What is this rubbish?" Even is annoyed because he hates surprises.

"Open it." Tony smirks knowing that he's annoyed even enough.

Even takes the envelope and its quite thick to hold. It might have looked like a drug deal going on, but as Even opens it his face scrunches to read the message on the small piece of parchment.

_"You are invited to join,_  
 _Harry, Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Liam,_  
 _To Madison Square Garden,_  
 _For their concert._  
 _You are invited as 2 of your friends._  
 _You also have the opportunity to hang with the boys,_  
 _For the entire week._  
 _Your tickets are and other information are enclosed,_  
 _And hope to see you there!_

_P.S. The boys WILL BE expecting YOU"_

Even is stunned. He doesn't know what to do or say. He looks at Tony and he can't say anything. He can't believe this. For all he knows that this might be a ruse and he's just mocking him. It clearly said that he's going to meet the boys but still he's doubting. He pushes this aside and gives Tony the biggest hug imaginable. He throws his hand around him, crying as he goes.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IS THIS REAL?!" Even still shock.

"Yes of course!" Trying to calm Even down because it was startling the waitress and kitchen staff.

"Your not pulling any pranks are you?! Like this is not DISASTER DATE IS IT?!" Even yelling still in shock.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because.... I don't know....."

Tony knows that Even can't say anything anymore. He takes Even and gives him a hug. Even complies and hugs him back.

Even can't believe his eyes though as Tony pulls out 3 place tickets and 3 VIP passes for Madison Square Garden from the envelope. To be honest this could be all a stupid play to get him happy again. But dear Tony, how can he? Is he mocking him? I mean, but the kisses and they hugs seem real, and his emotions is genuine. Even's mind s going a mile a minute trying to think what the night has gone through so far. Is not like he's liking it, I mean he is going to meet his boys and out of all places in Madison Square Garden. Why, why, why? Did Tony really like him?!

Just like that Even faints. He's overwhelmed of everything. First it was Tony confessing that's he likes him, then an opportunity of the lifetime. Tony grabs Even's arms preventing him to fall any further. The waitress came running as she saw Even fair in front of Tony. She grabs the phone and calls 911 right away. Tony cradles his head trying to wake him but nothing is working. He keeps him close as the ambulance gets here. They get Even all set to get on the gurney, and Tony got the sinking feeling that maybe he was to upfront and he might have killed his best friend. He watched them as they put pads on him and trying to test his responses and pulls away. Tony immediately grabs all the things from the restaurant, thanking them for their work and follows the ambulance to the hospital. He wanted to be there just as he's waking up. He calls his parents letting them know what happened, and they seem more concern for him than what they did tonight. Tony is honest towards them and tells them everything. They pretty much understand but they still wanted him to call when he gets to the hospital so they can come and visit.

***

Liam wakes up a nudge from Niall. "Li wake up..."

Liam grumbles and waves him off as he turned on his stomach burying his face in the pillows. Niall climbs beside him and stretches his arm across to hug him. Liam just moves to Niall's general direction and cuddles back with him. Niall was comfortable and warm beside him and he missed that. He can feel Niall's hand stroking his face...

"Baby Li, time for you to get up and eat your breakfast" Niall says in a hushed tone trying to lull him awake.

"Baby Li? Really? I thought I was supposed to be daddy direction?" Liam grumbles muffled by the pillows. Turning his head towards Niall's face, he opens one of his eyes only to see the blue eyes.

"Ha! With me your so not!" Niall shoots out a laugh.

Liam tries to push Niall off. "Sod off!"

"C'mon Li! I ordered breakfast and be thankful that I didn't finish it by myself!!!" Niall tickling Liam awake. Liam pretty much did get tickled awake and ends up on the floor and Niall attacked him with his fingers.

Liam finally gets up and let's out a big stretch giving Niall an opportunity slip his hands on Liam's waist. Niall was always very affectionate and caring. It felt nice to be hugged first thing in the morning. He turns around and hugs Niall, he missed this. Niall pulls away seem hurt that Liam didn't hug him back but Liam grabs his hand and entwines them together and pulls him to the little table. Niall liked that Liam was getting happier, and it did help when he was around. He know that there are still traces of memories of Danielle there but he's determined to get the Liam they know back; the happy, sensible, and the father figure of the band. He wanted his Liam back; the one who hugged him, kissed his cheek, and comforts him.

Liam propped Niall down to one of the seats and almost automatically Niall eats whatever food that is in front of him. He lets out a grin then laugh at the Irishman devouring all the food, turning back to the kitchen to grab tea.

"Whaaaut?" Niall's mouth overflowing with food.

"Chew your food, we don't want you choking do we?" Liam sits beside him with a cup of tea steaming his face.

Niall does as what he's told and after he kinda looks at Liam with guilt. "Li, about last night—" Niall sets into pause.

"It's okay, too much tongue though!" Liam says jokingly. Niall doesn't respond but puts his head down, pouts and crosses his arms.

"No but seriously, it was okay... You kiss good" Liam says as he can see Niall is blushing hard. He knew that he's blushing too so he pats Niall in the back.

"Kay, thanks I guess?" Niall can't help the fact at Liam. He did just confessed his feelings but he doesn't know where to go from there.

Liam plainly smiles and eats his breakfast with Niall. They talked for a while, about Lou and Josh, and other stuff as well. Niall sought the opportunity to talk to him about Danielle, seeing that he's still hurt, he just want to help his best friend. They've been through everything together so far and he doesn't want to fail Liam.

"So, I know it's not my position to ask but, how's you and Dani?" Niall hesitant about asking the question.

Liam sighs. He knew that his question was coming but it's Niall and he needs the help of a friend to get through this. "Well so far— I don't know. She doesn't return any of my calls, texts, emails and tweets. I think— I think she's already moved on from me."

Niall feels that he need to hug Liam now but he needs to figure out how to help him. "Hmm, well I think— for my opinion, you should move on too. I mean its hard to see you put on a fake smile on us all the time. It's so— we all feel sad or broken"

"How'd you— I mean I don't put on a fake smile!" Liam trying to defend himself.

"Liam you may fool the boys but you can't fool me. I've been with you for atleast 3 years and I know what a fake smile and a real smile looks like from you." Niall fires back.

Liam sighs because he was figured out. "Shit, are you sure you're the only one that noticed?"

"Well Zayn did notice it too. He asked me to take care of you, but that's what I've been doing for the last couple of months."

"Thanks, your a real bud!" Slinging his arm around Niall's shoulder.

"No prob mate! And uhm, can you not tell the boys what happened? Just a request..."

Liam lets out a grin and a chuckle. Niall was always reassuring things. "Of course not NIALLER! That's for us to know only. Unless you already told someone..."

"No... I was with you the whole night!" Niall returns a smile.

"Oh so I was that CUDDLEY?" Liam raising an eyebrow with a cheeky grin.

"SOD OFF!" Niall ruffling Liam's hair and Liam laughs it out. They get interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yeah? Who's it?!" Niall yelling to the door.

"It's me Zayn!" Niall gets off his chair and jogs to open the door. This was unprecedented and Zayn doesn't usually wake up at 7am, and he's usually still asleep or well asleep. This was weird.

"Sup mate?" Niall peeking a head out confused why Zayn is up this early.

"Is he here?" Zayn saying in a whisper.

"Yeah, why?" Niall whispering back.

"It's Danielle... Perrie told me that she's gunna be in town with a ' _guy_ ' from America" Zayn still whispering

"You could have told me over text!"

"Yeah, but it would be too obvious for Liam!"

"And _this_ is not obvious enough?" Niall gesturing at their secretive talk and Zayn just shrugs.

"Perrie made me tell you in person!"

"Kay but hold on wait! She's gunna make a flash?" Niall kinda raised his voice but he looks back at Liam on the table making sure he's not hearing this. Liam was pre-occupied on the sandwich so he turns back to Zayn.

"Yeah, keep your voice down! Make sure Liam doesn't do anything. Keep him in a close eye Kay?"

"Kay!" Niall gives Zayn a hug and let's him go back to his room.

Niall closes the door and returns back to the table making sure that the newly found information doesn't reach Liam's ears. He wanted to protect Liam as much as he can from this, and its gunna prove a challenge. Liam wonders why they were talking in whispers so he asks.

"Ni, what did Zayn want?"

"Nothing, were planning a prank on Lou"

Liam smiles as he knew that Lou is basically the master of figuring out of he's being pranked or not. But still he pesters on. "That's not gunna end well you know that?"

"Yeah, but it'll get a good laugh out of it!" Niall trying to hide the subject.

"Can I know this brilliant plan?"

"Sorry mate, if I do, I'll have to kill yah!" Niall shaking his head. Liam pouts and makes a puppy dog eye. Niall is trying to resist.

"Nope! NO! Not gunna work on my PAYNE!" Niall is very resilient and doesn't cave in. Liam curses under his breath knowing that his persuasion didn't work and now he has something to work on.

***

For the next few hours, the boys get ready for another interview. Niall keeps Liam within a close arms reach and view at all times. Zayn also makes sure to keep an eye on both of them as they carry on their day, but Zayn knew in his gut that something is bound to go wrong that day. The interview there on is short and sweet, not that they expected it because it usually lasts pretty long, chock full of questions. Louis and Haz were the mainly talking because it was the first interview of the day and the rest of them were still pretty sleepy. The next interview was at a radio station, so it means a ride there through downtown London, which was hell in rush hour! They got there 30 minutes late and basically they didn't have time to prepare so they launched on to the interview. Next was lunch! Good thing there was a nearby subway in the area so they didn't have to travel far. They pretty much have a swimmingly good day but the matter of fact that Danielle is coming to London with a 'GUY' in tow makes Niall cringe a bit. Him and Zayn are basically working overtime to keep Liam safe and it wasn't until their next interview at Radio One that all spiralled out of control.

"So boys how are you all today?" Interviewer asked.

"All good." All of them kinda saying simultaneously.

"So lets start the questions!" Interviewer said gleefully. It was okay, the boys each answered the questions honestly and clearly. Niall and Zayn always kept glancing at each other and to Liam making sure nothing will set him off.

"So, lets put away the light questions and get down to the nitty gritty of things eh?" Interviewer said perking up an eyebrow.

"FIRE AWAY!" Lou chimed.

"So Liam, I'm terribly sorry about your break up, but how do you feel about Danielle going out with this American fella?" Interviewer asked pointing a curious glare at Liam waiting for him to answer.

"I— uh" Liam stutters and the interviewer cuts him off. Niall and Zayn knew that this is not going to go good as they kept staring at Liam ready to get him out like secret service agents.

"Yeah, here. They arrived today at the airport, hand in hand, seems happy." The interviewer hands Liam a photo of Danielle with the man with her.

Liam is going pale and looks like he's about to puke. Seeing Danielle like that just made the memories come back all at once. He's pale, looked about going to puke or faint. He quickly runs off the room with Niall following him. The boys tried to regain the interview by covering for them and keeping the questions directed for themselves as Niall tries to calm Liam down. Paul runs after them too to see if Liam's okay.

***

Liam runs to the bathroom ready to puke. Niall is right behind him with a towel in hand from Paul. He eventually gets shooed away by Niall because he knows he's the only one who can deal with the situation. Liam goes into the nearest stall and pukes all of the contents of his stomach out. Niall gets a text.

_Zayn: is Li okay? I told perrie and she heard on the radio. She's freaking out too!  
Niall: I'll let u kno... He's puking ATM_

Niall puts away his phone and helps Liam at the stall. Liam is almost done but his stomach kept at it. He tries to keep Liam up and not let him fall into the disgusting toilet just incase he faints. Another text.

_Zayn: give him water after, and go back to the hotel! I told Paul and he's pulling the car around.  
Niall: Kay! Will do!_

Niall rubs Liam's back as he stopped for a moment. He takes one of Liam's arms and puts its around his shoulder to help him up to get to the sink. Niall props him up then runs back to the stall to flush the toilet. Good thing it all went inside rather than all around it. He goes back to Liam crying his eyes out. He soaks the towel at bit then washes his face and lips.

"Li, it's okay...." Niall takes Liam and pulls him in for a hug. He didn't care if he puked on him, he just wanted him to be happy again. He can hear Liam sobbing on his shirt, muffled as they go, but he just hugs him and strokes his hair to try to keep him calm. He can't believe that he didn't stop the interviewer or even said something. He feels really bad and just want to Liam out of this mess.

Liam stops then it goes all silent. "Li, you okay?" Liam simply nods and doesn't say anything.

"Kay, were going back to the hotel okay?" Liam nods and Niall guides him out of the bathroom on with a hand on his back. Liam feels wobbly at times but Niall kept a hand on Liam's back, steadying him as they walked. Niall could see that Liam's eyes were bloodshot and puffy. His face has trails of the salty tears that blots because those were on Niall's shirt. Liam seems to go all mute and doesn't talk to Niall but he knew Liam was torn of everything's that's happened. It seemed the last of the life in Liam's body just went away.

Paul was waiting at the back exit with a car ready to go. Niall wanted to drive him so he can have some consoling time with Liam, which Paul reluctantly agrees to. Thank goodness for the back exit or else the paps and fans would have raided them by now. The car is tinted black and Niall didn't want Liam to be seen in the state Liam's in right now, so he sits Liam at the back seat covering him as much as possible from the prying eyes. Liam basically goes all boneless and lies down on the seat covering him even more. Niall takes the driver seat and as he was just about to pull out a text came for him.

_Zayn: interview is almost done. I'm not gunna bother going 2 da rest. Ill be over after k?_  
 _Niall: k if you want..._  
 _Zayn: is he okay?_  
 _Niall: no, he turned mute after...._  
 _Zayn: so he doesn't want 2 talk?_  
 _Niall: nope an he looks like a zombie.... All lifeless._  
 _Zayn: keep an eye on him, n make sure he doesn't leave ur SIGHT!_  
 _Niall: kay, what time r u comin?_  
 _Zayn: Paul said that this interview is done in 30 so ill be there in 2hrs caus of traffic._  
 _Niall: Kay!_  
 _Zayn: REMEMBER: DON'T LOSE SIGHT OF HIM!_  
 _Niall: KAY! Don't have go keep remindin me! Oh can u get food?_  
 _Zayn: it doesn't hurt 2 remind! Order room service!_  
 _Niall: u said not 2 lose sight of him!_  
 _Zayn: fine! I'll be ur slave just this once!_  
 _Nail: THANK YOU! <3 xx_  
 _Zayn: -__- sure! xx back_

Niall puts the SUV on drive and slowly drives out of the gated backway. There were paps and fans already crowding around the gate as he pulls out. Paul is managing to get them out of the way and making excuses that ' _Niall has to get lunch_ ' which was a total bull crap. Liam is still curled up in the back and sobbing and he can't help but feel infuriated on himself for not doing anything for his best friend. Knowing that there's fans and paps he puts on a fake smile wide enough to mask his feelings. He also rolls down his window and scream ' _IM HUNGRY_!' To make the crowing people move. After 5 or so minutes, he's finally is on the road. There were no music but Liam's sobs at the back seat. Niall does all he's can to drive quickly back to the hotel but traffic is brutal.

"Li, were almost back at the hotel okay?" Niall says to Liam still curled up at the back. Liam doesn't respond but he knows that he's still there.

They got to the hotel and its packed with paps and fans. This is going to be even harder than it needs to be. Niall parks the SUV atleast a block away to see how he's gunna get Liam into the hotel undetected. He shoots Zayn a text

_Niall: zAAAAAAYN!!! SOS!!!_

Almost immediately Zayn texts back...

_Zayn: WAT WAT WAT?!!!!! Pleas tell me Li is ok!!!!_  
 _Niall: Li is fine... Paps and fans are outside of da hotel... There's noo othr way in!!!_  
 _Zayn: Hold on...._

Zayn doesn't reply for a little while and Niall is getting antsy. Then suddenly his twitter bleeps!

_@zaynmalik: Yoh @NiallOfficiall hurry up and get to Nandos! #ImHungry!_

Niall doesn't get it first then people are slowly clearing away from the hotel. They must have taken Zayn's tweet that Niall is gunna raid the nearest Nando's from Radio One. Then another text...

_Zayn: did they tak the bait?_  
 _Niall: yeh, ther slowly goin away! Thx :) xx_  
 _Zayn: hurry n get him inside b4 they relise dat its a fluke! And np :) xx_

Niall takes a few minutes till the last of the people clear out. They were gone within minutes of Zayn's tweet and he was able to pull up on the hotel and get a bell boy.

* _Whistles!_ * "Yo!" Niall gestures to the bell boy.

The bell boy runs to him. "Sir?"

"Take the car to the garage and who ever asks you I didn't pull in and you didn't see me or him." Niall hands the bell boy a hefty tip while helping Liam out of the car. The bell boy understand and does what he's told.

Niall takes Liam arm and drapes it over his back to his left shoulder as if he's injured. Liam has gone a bit limp but he still has some motor function. His eyes puffy from all of the crying and he can't focus on his surroundings. Niall takes him across the lobby to the elevator to push the button for their floor making sure that Liam doesn't fall knowing his state right now.

"LI! Listen to me." Leaning Liam back on the wall of the elevator and cupping his cheek.

Liam only responds by looking at him with the red puffy eyes looking lifeless.

"Your going to get through this aight? We'll get through it." Niall says to him as he presses their foreheads together. "Don't worry. I'm here"

Liam cries once again but this time tugging on Niall's shirt and pulling him to a hug. Niall obliges and pulls him too but tighter. Liam is straight on balling now and his cry can be heard as the elevator goes up. What only Niall can do comfort his friend in the moment is hug him. He still feels like shit for earlier but he needs to be strong for Liam right now. He plants a kiss on his forehead and shushing him so it doesn't attract too much attention to the other guests.

They got to the floor with the _ding_ of the elevator. Niall pulls them out of the elevator before it closes on them. Liam is still hanging on to him like a child with soft sobs as Niall fumbles with the card key to open the door. When the door finally opens Liam stops crying and looks up at Niall. Niall gives a warming smile before he pulls him slowly in the suite giving them more privacy from prying eyes. With a soft click, the door closes and Liam pins Niall on the closed door and crashes his lips on the Irishman. Niall responds and pulls him in, but this was too wrong for him and pulls away.

"I'm sorry.... I— I don't know what came over me..." Liam says as he backs away, eyes down.

Niall still kinda surprised, takes Liam's hand and laces them together making sure he won't move away any further. "Li it's okay. No harm done"

Liam looks up, tears still coming down his face, and looks at Niall giving nothing but a warming smile. Niall wipes the tears away as he cups Liam's cheek. He pulls Liam into a hug and keeping him there. Liam is relieved that he has a friend that understand and feels for him. Niall was a complete package for a friend to ask for, yet with everything that's going on, Danielle and the new album it's all becoming exhausting. He pulls away from Niall and wants to go to bed.

"Wanna go to bed Li?" Niall can sense the limping limbs of Liam.

"Yeah, long day..." Liam can't say anything after that. He only looks down and away from Niall's eyes.

Niall shakes him back to his gaze and responds. "Li, are you sure? I mean.... I just.... I worry you know?"

"It's fine Ni.... Thanks for everything...." Liam slinking off to his bed not bothering that he's still in his jeans and rumpled shirt.

"Li Zayn is coming with food... Wait for him..."

"I'm not hungry..." Liam replying in a low tone under the covers.

Niall doesn't budge him any further, knowing that its been too much for one day for him. He knows that Liam is nearing the end of his rope and wants to do something about it. He can't stand it any longer that he's only the spectator in this. He knows that Liam is so unstable that he can anything to end the pain. He sits down on the couch and contemplates on shooting an angry text to Danielle, but its best no to do so. He simply texts Zayn.

_Niall: Z wher u bud?_  
 _Zayn: Almost dur. Got u food :)_  
 _Niall: thx! Umm I hate seein Li like dis...._  
 _Zayn: is he ok? :|_  
 _Niall: he went 2 bed... He look so broken :'(_  
 _Zayn: open da door...._

With the last text Niall was taken for surprise and runs to the door to find Zayn so quick to get to the suite with 3 separate bags of Nando's in hand. Niall lets him in and takes one of the bags with his name on it and tackles it on the near by table, quietly so it doesn't startle Liam up. Zayn looks around at Liam's bed, satisfied that nothing will harm him and asleep he walks back to the table with Niall...

"He don't look good..." Zayn looking at Niall devouring the food, then nudging Niall because he won't get a reply if he's eating. "Mate!"

"Sorry! Hungry!" He wipes his lips and replies as he finished of gulping down some water. "I know... The guy was out of line asking Liam about Dani..."

Zayn scoffs. "After all this time you still call her 'Dani'?"

Niall take another gulp of the water. "So? Too much to call her Danielle..."

Zayn takes another glance toward Liam under the heavy duvets. "Damn, I can't just sit here while he's like this."

Niall takes a quick bite. "Well what do you want to do? I mean we can't just simply disappear. It's kinda hard because our faces...." Niall making a circle around his face. "...is pretty damn recognizable."

Zayn gives Niall a smack in the head. "Idiot! I mean get him away from the attention!"

Niall massages the back of his head. "Ow! First of all that hurt and second of all how could we do that? We're off to New York in a couple of days!"

Zayn faceplams, knowing that he's not thinking straight. "Shit forgot about that... Man I don't know..." Taking another glance at Liam.

"We'll think of something.... For Li"

"Of course—" Zayn's phone vibrates. "Hey uh— I gotta go"

"Sure!" Standing up with Zayn, walking him out the door.

"You got him?" Zayn gesturing to Liam.

"Yeah, I'll take care of him." Niall giving Zayn a hug as he opens the door for Zayn to let him out.

With a soft click the door is closed and the suite is quiet again. Niall gets back to the table with the food and finds Zayn's food there. I think be purposefully left it just to make sure he doesn't eat Liam's. He smiles of the fact that Zayn did actually think of him. He sits down and texts Zayn.

_Niall: thx <3_  
 _Zayn: heh, np! Make sure u don be eatin Li's food now. U got enough ther 2 last!"_  
 _Niall: Ha Ha! Funny! I won't :)_  
 _Zayn: take care of him...._

With that Niall hears some soft sobs and looks up from his phone. He knows its Liam's, and he's crying again. He closes the rest of the light and walks to climb at Liam bed. The cuddles him from behind and Liam moves back to Niall.

"Li it's okay... I'm here..." Niall stroking Liam's arm to calm him.

Still sobbing Liam turns around and cuddles in Niall's neck. He grips Niall's shirt as he cries, filling it with tears. Niall takes him in a tight embrace as if he is the last thing in this world, protecting him any way he can. Niall takes Liam's hand on his shirt and laces their hands together and kisses it.

"Li, I will never let anyone hurt you..."

Liam replies but broken by sobs. "Ni, I'm such a mess...." Takes a minute. "I'm so done..."

"Li, don't say that..... I— I don't want you saying that."

"But Niall—" Liam get cut off by Niall's lips.

"Stop! I hate it when you talk like that to yourself." Liam can't reply back knowing that Niall's right. He only looks up to see the irishman's face looking at him.

Niall leans down for another kiss and Liam responds back accordingly. "I love you Liam James Payne. I'd protect you, love you, and give every asking chance just to be with you."

Niall places another kiss at Liam lips and keeps him close. They keep their hands entwined and together. Liam's sobs were reduced to nothing soon as he was cuddled up by Niall. He knew that he was safe, relieved in Niall's arms. His warmth was radiating to Liam's face as he shuffled closer to Niall's neck. He knew that Niall isn't going to let go of his hand so he stayed them there, but eventually it got uncomfortable and he reached his hands across Niall's torso and cuddled him back. He stayed like that till he dozed off

Niall kept him close, close enough to keep the warmth on them. The duvet kept a good steady temperature but nothing compared to another person's warmth. He knew that Liam is steadying and calmed, because Liam did cuddle him back as soon they broke their hands apart. Liam's tense muscles seems to disappear with his touch and with keeping him close he knew that Liam was safe with him. He kept a weary eye on Liam as he slept on his arms stroking his hair and arms. He knew to keep an eye on him and he doesn't want to wake up finding Liam not beside him. So he decides not to sleep and when he does its more like a 5 second sleep till jerking back up. Finally his eyes can't keep so he dozes of with Liam. They sleep entwined in each other, keeping each other safe and secure with love and care...

 


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing that Niall wants is Liam to be unhappy, but with the brake up with Danielle that is proving to be difficult. The boys work together to get him to a happier state and away from all the negative things. While in the other reality, Even is still proving that hes still holding on with Andrew, but with Tony's supervision he wants to make sure that he will move on. With the concert at Madison Square Garden things will get very interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys....
> 
> I apologize for this chapter for taking a long time. I have been busy and life is taking a toll on me. Be warned this chapter is all over the place because its taking a life on its own. I know this took a while but this contains some Niam be so warned. The fandom is also causing me to lose faith on my work but it should matter, I will get though this I promise you guys. I'll have chapter 4 in a couple of weeks or so, depends if my schedule permits.
> 
> As I said again I apologize for this chapter for being all over the place and the length amount of time to post it.
> 
> -Even xoxo

"He's stable..."

"But what happened doc?" Tony enquires

"He has a condition..."

"Which is?"

"Low blood pressure... Does he eat?"

"He does— well I mean he skips a meal here and there."

"We'll make sure he eats this tray and make him take these pills. Then he should be good to go home."

"Thanks doc."

***

Even slips in and out of consciousness as he's laying on the bed, weak. He does hear a little bit of the doctor about something about low blood pressure but he doesn't mind it. He can feel a warm hand on his but he can't get his eyes up. It's probably Tony, or Mom, or Ethan, he doesn't care too much. This is nice though, just to rest, but something is missing. He can still feel the burn of the alcohol in this throat but still he's weak. He falls back to sleep, in a deep, deep sleep.

_Dream: Fields endless fields. Why I'm I here? This feels nice though. Warm breeze on my face. The soft tall grass gently brushing on my legs. The sun, hmm so nice. Wait, who's that? Tony, is that you? Why can't I hear you? Speak up! Wait hold on your not Tony.... Liam? What? Why are you crying? Don't cry... Please don't... Come ill give you a hug, it will make you feel better. It's okay, I'm here don't cry. Never cry. What is going on? Why is the sky dark and its way to windy?! It's okay Li I won't let anything harm you. Li hold on to me, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you... Li!!! Nooooo!_

Even gets pulled back from the dream and gets waken up. He spring up from the bed with a pool of sweat surrounding his pillow and dripping on him. It's a dark room. He can find a figure sitting and snoring softly on the chair. It might be Tony, or maybe someone else.

"He— hello?" Even says with a raspy voice.

The person on the chair stirs and wakes up and immediately moves to him. "Even! Jesus! You scared me! You okay?"

He immediately catches the voice, it was Tony's. "Tony, what happened? Why is it dark?"

"Hold on." Tony moves around the dark to find a switch. "Okay keep your eyes closed for a sec."

Even does what he's told and shuts his eye. He can see an envelope of light though his eye lids and slowly opens them to see Tony's blue-green eyes looking straight at him. "You fainted princess" cupping Even's cheek and giving him a smile.

"Fuck off." Shoving Tony's hand off his face but lacing his with hand with Tony's. "Thank you...." Giving Tony a shy smile.

"What for? I almost killed you" Tony smirking as he says.

"You didn't kill me. Well atleast not yet..." Even giving perking an eyebrow with a devious smile.

Tony takes Even's face and kisses his lips. It was a little rough but he gives a little sigh of relief as they pull back, pressing their foreheads together. "Just don't —do that okay? You had me worried sick"

"No worries, I won't leave you." Even reassuring Tony and sealing it with a kiss.

The kiss becomes a little heavy and Even pulls Tony in his bed with him. All excitement and adrenaline they kept on, keeping their kisses long and hard. Tony is hesitant with Even seeing that he's still a bit weak so he pulls away, leaving Even grunting for more.

"Why'd you pull away?" Even asking as their foreheads are on each other.

"Just don't do that again okay? I mean you scared the living crap out of me..." Tony trailing off looking like tears are going to fall from his eyes.

Even smiles knowing Tony's concern. "Thanks babe, but it will take Heaven and Hell to take me away from you."

Tony smiles at Even's words and kisses him lightly. "Well that or One Direction..."

"Hmmm yeah..." Even giving a devious smile as he's kissing Tony.

"I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy..." Even giving Tony a reassuring smile look as they pull apart. "I mean I'm happy with you."

Tony smirks. "How can I resist this face?"

"You can't" Even pulling Tony in for more kissing.

They didn't pull apart for any reason. Tony kept kissing Even till they were exhausted and lips are red as an apple. He knows that Even won't go any further in the first date. Well it wasn't really a first date, more like an official date to get things going.

Even fell asleep on Tony's arms on the bed that night. He kept Even close, keeping him warm, keeping him safe. Even cuddled even further in Tony making an almost inseparable bond in between them. He was basically clinging on Tony like he was the last thing on the earth. Maybe it's more of a separation anxiety but still they kept on. Tony didn't sleep a wink making sure his baby was fine with him. Nurses checked often but Tony kept shooing them away seeing that he has this now. He liked this, he knows that Even is happy and safe.

***

The next morning, Tony had finally fallen asleep with even cradled on his arms, on the bed. They get woken up by the doctor to check on him.

"Breathe for me?" Doctor held out the stethoscope to Even torso.

"Excellent, and again?" Doctor then checked on the back.

"Wonderful, so I think you'll be okay, and take these pills."

"Uhm, is there anything wrong with me doctor?" Even enquires as Tony held his hand sitting on the chair.

"Well you have low blood pressure. It's an interesting case, but I want to make sure your fine before you leave today." The doctor handing Even a tray of food and the pills he's supposed to take.

He turns to Tony to give him instructions. "As for you, make sure he finishes all of his food and pills then you should be ready to go." Tony nods and the doctor leaves the room.

"Hmm, low blood pressure eh? So I'm dying..." Even jokes around.

"Hey! Don't say that!" Tightening the grip on Even's hand as he got up to hug him. "Your not going to die"

"Tony with the state that your hugging me, then I would be..." Even laughing at Tony as he jerks back. Even pulls him back in a tight embrace, keeping their foreheads together, lips brushing. "I'm kidding, I love you babe"

"Jerk, but I love you too..." Tony lock their lips together for a kiss. It seems more deeper this time, Tony making opening his mouth slightly to let Even's tongue in, letting him explore the rest of his mouth. Even does the same when Tony's pushes in and he lets him. They pull back as a knock came to the door.

It opens revealing the parentals and the little one. Of course Mom barges in first to hug Even while Dad hangs back with Ethan eyeing Tony closely.

"Why did you faint?" Mom pulling back from the hug

"Mother, stop I'm fine... I just forgot to eat." Even trying to get away from his mother's affection.

"We know you have low blood pressure." Dad growls near the door eyeing Tony still. Tony doesn't respond but stays beside Even.

"So? It's just that I forget to eat sometimes... I mean I'm fine now." Even looks at Tony taking his hand giving him a warm smile. Tony returns it back.

"Are you?" Mom giving a nod-gesture to Tony. "I mean, are you boys dating?"

"Yeah? Problem? We did went on our first date last night and where going to New York for a week!" Even still holding Tony's hand giving him the brightest smile.

"I mean, sorry if its okay with you. You are Even parents" Tony interjected keeping his gaze light with Even's parents.

"What are you going to do at New York for a week?" Dad crosses his arms giving Tony a distasteful look, with a growling tone.

Even still gripping Tony's hand making sure he won't back down against his Dad and Tony stands up straighter seeing that Even has his back. "I want to take him. As a vacation, and to get away for a while."

"Well that's nice of you Tony, but I don't think he'll be going anywhere for a while..." Mom shooting Tony an awkward smile. You could almost hear the tremble in her voice, but she keeps her composure.

Even can't believe that his mother is still treating him like a child after all he's 18 and he wants to be treated like an adult now. "Mother I'm not a child anymore. I can perfectly take care of myself!"

Mom takes a small smile towards Even, giving him a stare of _'NO'_. "Your not well." That phrase shoots like a knife knowing that she still doesn't approve of the relationship with Tony.

There's an unease tension in the air and Tony tries to step back away from Even knowing that he's parents don't approve be the distasteful looks. Even notices that Tony's grip is lessening so he grips him tighter as if he'll disappear in thin air. He also gives Tony a warm smile as if to reassure him that nothing will go wrong, but it seems that it already had.

"Mother, no." Giving Mom a distasteful glare. "I hate that you would always think for me and answer for me. I'm a goddamn 18 year old already and I want to make my own decisions." Even is almost yelling but toned down. "I sick of you two always trying to conform me, but as you can see..." squeezing Tony's hand with a smile. "...I'm different."

"Watch your mouth" Dad giving a small growl with a death glare. "I don't care if your 18 or whatever, your not having, this—" Gesturing at Tony. "Relationship... While your at my house!"

Even clenched his free hand on the sheets, wanting to punch his Dad to his senses. Tony could see Even is tensing up, he can also feel the hand tightening even more. He was basically offended how Even's dad saw him with his son so he decided to _'To-Hell-With-It-I'm-Gunna-Punch-Him'_ but knowing that wont end up well he just shot back an aggressive response. "I'm sorry, who the hell are you to decide on what relationship your son is supposed to have?!"

Even's dad got taken back a bit but hold his ground. Before he could speak though Tony is back at it. "Well FUCK YOU both, and I don't care what you think of me, I love Even and there's nothing you can do about it!" Tony is basically moving towards them but he can feel Even hold him back.

Both of the parents shocked with no response. No one ever talked to them in such a manner to them, we'll being strict parents they had standards on how younger people should talk, but this is way rude. Dad eventually speaks up, not staring at Tony but Even. "Leave him out get out of my house." Almost to a whisper.

Tony looks at the expression that is projected and he knew that Even is going to choose his family over him. He was basically dealt an ultimatum but his response is both a shock and awe. "Fine! I'm out and FUCK YOU TOO!"

Tony looked back at Even giving him him a smile knowing that he just left his parents for him. His parents still a shock left the room quickly, giving Tony an opportunity to hug Even for being strong. His parents were a bit too much for him too. I mean, they mean well but with being unequal about Even sexuality is just plain ridiculous. It's the new age and they're still living in the past. Tony kept a tight hug to Even knowing that he's all his now and nothing else can harm him. He left out a relived sigh while hearing sobs in his shirt.

"Babe what's wrong?" Tony tilting Even's face up wiping the tears away.

"Well, I have nothing to lose now" Even sobbing into Tony's shirt.

"You have me, and I'll be here for you" Tony stroking Even head.

Even acknowledged Tony's kindness and didn't stop the tears from falling. Tony had been there through thick and thin with him, but not like his friend Coralie, still a good friend and now a better boyfriend.

Tony didn't move at all from even side knowing that he's already hurting and he basically just go kicked out. He tries to ease the tension a bit. "So does this mean where moving in together?"

Even looked up with puffy eyes. "We don't have to. I can call my friend Cor and she can take me in for a while, then I don't know from there..."

Tony saw one tear making its way across Even's cheek and wipes it away with his thumb. He pecks for a kiss. "No, your my boyfriend and its my responsibility!"

"Tony, we've been only going out for 2 days... You don't know me" Even turing away from Tony's gaze

Tony takes his eyes back on him, taking Even's chin gently and turning his head. "We'll work on it babe. Plus I wouldn't want you any other way, your flaws and your problems, I want it all."

Even heart warms by Tony's words. He smiles. Tony is proving to be a great boyfriend after all. He did already prove that he was a great friend by siding with him all the way but this is better. His words, those little words made Even cry more and take in Tony for a tight hug knowing that he'll start his treck in the world with someone and not alone. Tony gives a sense of relief that he can finally have Even without any boundaries. It's his chance to learn, and explore all the aspects of Even's life but it will take time. The hug was a warm one and he doesn't mind the tears, and finally he's doing something right with his life.

***

The release from the hospital was a quick one. Tony handled most of the papers while Even just looked back and relaxed. He insisted of doing his own papers but Tony feels that he's too weakened to deal with results and tests on the paper. He would just remind him about them. They walk out of the hospital hand in hand, well more like Tony carrying Even on his back — just for the fun of it. The truck was already warm, knowing Tony he'd always want him to be comfortable. A message...

_Coralie: WHAAT HAPPEND?! My mom told me you were at the hospital_

Even was a little shocked how Cor knew that he was in the hospital. As far that he knew, he didn't tell anyone especially Erika...

_Even: How'd you know I was in the hospital?? How did Erika know??_

Felling the anticipation while Tony put in the truck in gear, he wanted to know to who told the world. It's not like its the first time that this happened before. But still he feels he's being spied on.

_Coralie: I went to your house to drop off your scarf, well me and mom did... Well she dropped me off at work and she dropped off your scarf and she told me. She saw you that night, cuz she visited, and she didn't want to intrude cuz tony was there, and he's holding your hand???_

Well it wasn't a surprise that Erika would visit because she's almost like a second mom to him. Tony is already on the way to Even's place to pick up all of his stuff while Even relaxes back.

_Even: Tell Erika thanks, and me and tony are going out now and my parents kinda got into an argument with me and him and now I'm kicked out...._

Almost immediately Cor texts back...

_Coralie: DAFFFFF?! Call me!_   
_Even: Why? I just got out of the hospital and getting my stuff from my place..._   
_Coralie: I don't give! Call me!!!_   
_Even: Fine demanding much!!!???_

Even knows that Cor is concerned but she's clearly over reacting now. He finds her number conveniently located in the speed dials. She had probably set herself there after Even had a drinking binge and almost got alcohol poisoning. Pressing number 5, he puts his phone in his ear.

*The other line rings*

" _Hello_ "

" _You want me to call?_ " Even sounding tired

" _Where are you? Are you okay? Please tell me you are!!_ " Cor seems to be more anxious now knowing Even's dark history.

" _I'm fine... What is it?_ "

" _Okay, uhm start at the hospital..._ " Cor seems to have calmed a bit but still anxious.

" _Kay, my parents arrived—_ " Even gets cut off knowing Cor wants him to get to the point.

" _No no! Just like summarize it!_ "

" _Fine! They arrived, I told them I was in a relationship with Tony and now I'm kicked out happy?_ " Even wants to sound annoyed but he's too tired to deal with it right now. Tony was right with him being tired... Weird

" _That's too summarized! At least tell me some details on each.._ "

" _Ugh, your making this harder than it already is..._ " Even takes a breath and Tony sensed he needed some comfort so he took Even's hand while he drove. " _Kay, you know how they don't like me being gay? EspecIally my dad?_ "

" _Yeah..._ "

" _Well that's about it, they didn't like my relationship with Tony, as far as I know_ "

" _Okay and?_ " Cor determined on getting answers.

" _Well Tony defended me because they did have no right telling me who I can date_ "

" _Yeah exactly! They should have the choice on who you date... It's your life_ "

" _Yeah and basically my dad gave me an ultimatum and its was either breaking up with tony or getting out of the house, and of course I picked Tony_ " Even felt Tony's hand tensing up so he looks at him with a smile and squeezes his hand back.

" _Honestly that so stupid! So you and Tony are okay? Like no broken faces?_ "

Even chuckles with the response. " _No, no fists where thrown but I wanted to... Honestly I wanted to punch out my dad though_ "

" _No, no, don't stoop to his level. It good that you didn't do anything._ "

" _Yeah..._ " Even looks at Tony again, and Tony looks back. They both smile reassuring each other. " _Honestly it was Tony that held me back, because if he wasn't there to hold me, I'd probably end up with a bloodied face..._ "

" _Okay, okay, let's not talk about the blood.... Where are you gunna stay?_ "

" _I'm staying with Tony... I'll be good_ " Even reassures Coralie which is still freaking out of the situation.

" _Okay, do you want me to help gather your stuff?_ " Cor asks

" _No it's okay, I have Tony to help me... But it'll be nice if you can get me Starbucks!_ " Even grins. He can feel Cor grinning at the other end of the line knowing that Even would always make some reference to Starbucks.

" _Okay, you can count on it! I'll meet you at Tony's?_ "

" _Yeah, do even know where it is?_ " Knowing Cor is bad at driving already, he's still surprised that she still has her licence.

" _I'll figure it out. Just give me the address later when I text you._ "

" _Fine love, I'll text you later_ " Even hangs up the phone and focuses on the road ahead. He doesn't let go of Tony's hand for its the only thing that's keeping him alive. He did just defend Tony and got kicked out of his own house, but its worth it... Right?

***

"Leeeyum..." He can hear a small Irish voice in the back.

"Leeeeeyum..." A warm hand strokes his cheek.

Liam grunts for a bit. "Ni, I don't want to... Can I just stay here?" He doesn't open his eyes but he knows that Niall is smiling no matter what. He's a little ball of sunshine that Irish lad. No matter what he can make things feel better.

"Okay..." Niall goes back to Liam's chest clinging to the warmth. "What do you want to do?"

"Nothing, I just— I want to stay here" Liam turns his head towards the window. Niall takes that he's in a deep thought, but Liam still strokes the blonde's hair.

"Li, you know Paul is going to have a fit if you don't call him..." Niall says in Liam's chest. He enjoys how Liam always have an even breath, his face against Liam's body while his heart thumps in a steady beat; All perfect things.

"Can you call him for me?" Liam asks looking down at Niall which is looking up from his chest.

"Sure." Niall gets off Liam and tries to find his phone. The suite is an absolute mess, dirty clothes, unfinished food, and sheets of random papers everywhere. Niall didn't remember the room this messy from last night, but though it was quite dark in the room. He takes it upon himself to clean up after knowing Liam would have a fit if the room is in this state. Liam is always a clean guy, and its these little things he'd want to keep as a habit for the rest of the time he's with Liam.

He finally finds his phone on the little kitchen table under the unfinished carton of Nando's. It was almost drained but that could be expected when his phone is rained down of text messages from the boys (mostly from Zayn) and 16 missed calls (also mostly from Zayn). I know Zayn is concerned but this like _Over-Protective-Mother_ behaviour, but that's Zayn for you. He shoots them a few messages letting them know Liam is to going to out, but he especially send a brief overview for Paul. He's basically their dad and the way Liam acted yesterday he knows to keep a close eye on Liam. Paul immediately sends a text back.

_Paul: Niall, if Liam is not feeling alright then that's fine, I'll handle management. I got some texts from the boys too about it and ill handle everything. Just make sure you keep Liam in your sights and take good care or him, because with his state, I don't want him to be alone. I'll check in on you from time to time to know that you both are still alive, and make sure to send up some food if both of you are staying in the room all day. I don't want you two to starve..._

After reading that long message, Niall considers Paul's suggestions knowing that hell need it later. He goes to his bag and tries to find his charger, which he did and plugs it in near the toaster.

He goes back to the bed and its empty. Niall panics. Liam's mind is not so clear right now and he might do something drastic. He runs around to the balcony; relieved he find the brunette boy looking out on the city. He knows the Liam is hurting, Danielle had no right to do that to him. Liam was moving on, but obviously now he's not. Niall walks beside him and wraps a tight arm around him.

"Li are you okay?" Niall asks looking at Liam's reddened eyes.

Liam didn't say a word but started crying once again. The pain shoots through him like a spear and Niall doesn't know what to do. He can only support him, but to help him understand Liam would have to speak up. But this was Liam, he doesn't say anything till the last possible minute, but again he's just human and no one should ever feel like this. Like shit, as if your hearts been ripped apart and stomped at.

"Niall, does no one care about me?" Liam says as he sobs in his arms.

Niall can't believe that Liam just asked that. Of course he cared, obviously the boys care, the entire world cares, "Li, look at me..." Niall lifting Liam's face, looking at the puffy chocolate bloodshot eyes, "...I care about you"

"Bu— but I don't— I just don't feel like no one cares" Liam stuttering while trying to wipe away Niall's gaze, but fails.

"Li, you don't understand how I care about you. I just—" Niall takes a breath, " I love you Payne"

Niall leans in for a light kiss making Liam's sobs cease. Niall's lips were warm and soft, and the warmth keeps Liam in place as the Irishman straightens them for a better angle. Liam's lips where salty, but that can be overlooked at as he was already crying before. Niall's hands wraps around Liam's neck as he pulls him more for a deeper kiss. He can feel Liam hesitating a bit as he tries to place his hands on Niall's waist. Eventually Liam leans and grabs hold of Niall's as he was the only existent thing in the universe. The cold breeze on their cheeks but in between them warmth and that's what they needed. Kisses in the cold air. That's what it was.

Chaste kisses follows as they rest on their foreheads gathering air from the long kiss. Liam smiles, a first step. Niall can see that he's done a good job, making Liam smile and all, and this was a good first step. Niall smiles back sweetly, cheeks flush pick from the cold but being warmed but Liam's hands, as he brushes on them feeling every expression on Niall's face. Eyes locked on each other, blue on brown, brown on blue. Deep gazes in each other losing each others self within. Niall's hands still wrapped around Liam's neck made their way to Liam's hands. The cold was gripping now and they could feel it, but still their gaze locked on each other.

"Liam, lets go inside?" Niall asking sweetly

"Sure, lets go" Liam replies as he gives a warm smile.

Niall keeps one hand locked on Liam's hand as they walk in the suite. Warmth envelopes them as they enter. Hands locked they made their way to the kitchen. Niall knows Liam hasn't eaten since yesterday and he should be starving, but this is Liam, he's stronger. They plop each other down on adjacent seats still keeping a lock on their joined hands. Niall finds the box with Liam's name on it and feels it. It's cold

"Li, sorry the foods gone cold. Want me to heat them up?"

"Sure" Liam says with a gentle smile

Separating their hands, Niall could feel the cold rush back in between the vacant space. He smiled as Liam smiles. This is a gift that Niall could give to warm anyone's souls. The smile was genuine. Niall runs to the microwave and sets the time for a minute. He looks for plates but the hotel doesn't provide any. There was only bottles of water in the fridge so he takes those and returns back to the table where Liam's expression is much better now. A slightly better, still pink Liam rubs his eyes from the salty tears.

"Li, don't rub your eyes. It'll get more puffy" Niall grabs Liam's wrist.

"Sorry.." Liam replies with a sadder expression.

"Hey..." Niall levels beside him rubbing Liam's arm for comfort, "...no need to be sorry for. I just don't want you gouging your eyes out"

He can feel Liam's mood lighten as he lets out a little chuckle. Niall is the only person who he can feel that can bring a smile to anyone's face. The mood is more lighter and   
Liam is definitely more comfortable.

"You always make me feel better" Liam returning a smile to the Irishman.

"Don't I always?" Niall grabbing a hold of Liam's hand on the table stroking it gently with his thumb with a wide and warm smile.

"Yeah—" Liam was about to say something but they got interrupted by the ring of the microwave.

"Hold that thought" Niall giving Liam a gesture of 1 then running to the microwave.

In the kitchen, the smell of the food fills the room. " _Nandos_ " he says in his head as the freshly warmed food, now searing hot, comes out of the microwave. " _Fuck_ " he says under his breath as he throws the food accidentally on the counter preventing the further burn in his hand. The pasta splatters around the counter as it hits the toaster and his phone. He couldn't care less now as he lick his burns. " _Just first degree burns_ " Niall thinks as he tries to cool them down on the cold water from the sink. He totally made a fool of himself in front of Liam who is surely laughing. But no, he feels warm hands wrap around him and hands finding his burned ones.

"Let me..." Liam taking Niall's hands under the cold water.

Liam is sensible and caring, he knew how to take care of the boys, because they're often the ones getting into trouble or getting hurt. It was a usual Liam, but this time it feels more, a softer side of Liam who barely gets to be out. Niall feels Liam's breath on his neck as his pulse races. His smell was intoxicating and being like this close to Liam was very relaxing. Niall spins around Liam, while Liam nurses the burned palm. Niall can feel Liam's soft grasp, massaging ever so gently. Liam takes his hand and kisses it, every lightly as like it would shatter like glass. They lock gaze again, letting each other seep in with each others presence. Liam breaks the gaze and leans in to Niall for a light kiss. Both of their eyes flutter shut as their mouths danced and tongues played chase.

The kiss goes deeper; Hands a mangled mess and clothes all over the floor. They end up on the bed, Liam on top kissing lightly on Niall's neck going all the ways down to his boxers. Niall squirms under him, as the kisses tickle his stomach. He pulls Liam back up to eye level, kisses his soft lips. Heated passionate moment surrounds them as Liam hastens the kiss and presses on Niall making him moan from the pressure in his boxers. The pleasure was great, and Liam pulls down Niall's boxers and tugs him with his soft lips. Niall squirms with the touch, as the sensitive spots are massaged. Liam joins in the pleasure and pulls out his own and starts tugging with the slow rhythm. Pressure builds in Niall's stomach and looks down on the lips encompasses on his own. " _It feels good_ " but its different, the sensation ends with a pop and Liam coming back on top so Niall passing his lips to suck on his neck. Liam's hands finds Niall's and pumps him as he's already is with his own. The sensation builds as pleasure builds among them. Niall suddenly disconnects Liam from his neck and presses a much harder kiss on his reddened lips. A playful dance of tongues followed by a small bite on Liam's lower lip making him yelp a bit from the pain. Liam returns with a quick movement down back to Niall and takes him whole. He throws his head back with the sensation of pleasure overwhelms him. He can feel Liam's throat widening for him as he repeatedly hits the back of the throat making some gagging noises. Niall's hands grip the sheets as he knows that he's close. Liam could tell that Niall's close by the tensing muscles surrounding his lips, but he didn't want that yet. A sudden interruption by Liam stopping makes Niall groan. The cease of pleasure disconnects Niall and the sudden urge for the contact of lips. Liam knows that Niall is desperate for the pleasure, and he can feel it with is own. The throbbing is forcing him to expand in the condo and its getting painful. He adjusts himself to enter Niall slowly, and the pressure upon entering is huge. Niall lets out a hurt yelp while grappling on Liam's arms forcing Liam to fall on top of him a bit. Niall is now clawing on Liam's back as he moves in a steady rhythm. Liam held on to Niall to steady him as he was already squirming from the pain and pleasure. The Irishman is his and locked his lips with him. The lips danced this time sloppily, and Niall bit down on Liam's soft lips almost to the point of bleeding.

They're close. Slow and steady, Liam is. The pleasure is immense now as Niall kept pumping himself with the pace Liam's in. They are close, they are one, they are love. Niall kept pumping but he's getting tired, Liam noticed and took it upon himself to keep Niall in peak of pleasure. He's close, he can sense it. His pace is getting faster, and Niall is holding on the sheets for support. Liam kept hitting Niall's perfect spot and Niall spills in Liam's hand to his stomach.

Peak of the pleasure, Liam came. They both rode out their orgasm, making them sticky with sweat and cum. Liam slowly came out of Niall, making sure not to hurt him some more. He took the condom off slowly as his hard member is still throbbing and sensitive. Niall pulled Liam in for one last sloppy kiss, Liam then fell beside him, cuddling him and expired from the fire of burning passion. The Irishman is getting sleepy and so is he, this wasn't at all a good night— it was a perfect night. The boys got comfortable under the sheets feeling each others warmth as arms kept each other close. Eyes begin to flutter close, breaths becoming even. This felt good— all felt right in the world.

"I love you...."

"I love you too Li"

 


End file.
